The Demon Within
by KanjiofRai
Summary: A new student arrives at the DWMA and makes life a little more interesting, but does her true mission point to good or evil? In this fanfiction, the secrets out. What is so dangerous that Lord death himself is well, scared to death? Starts out rough but by chapter 4 its better. Please give it a chance. SoMa on the side. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter 1: Intro

Hello my fellow Soul Eater fans! This is my second fan fiction and first soul eater fan fiction, so go easy with the comments please! I got this idea from my imagination, I love my imagination. Any who lets get on with it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but if I did it wouldn't be cancelled(curse you whoever cancelled it!)**

**XXXXXX**

Maka and Soul prepared for another mission.

"Hey Soul, now that we have to start from scratch with collecting souls could we try new techniques?" Maka asked

"Sure Maka, as long as they're cool Im fine with it" Soul shrugged

The weapon and meister walked side by side to their mission.

XXXXXX

Of course they were successful, they never failed a mission…except that one time…

-FLASHBACK-

"Cool people don't betray their partners after all" Soul said as his scythe arm stretched around the witch

Maka took the opportunity to grab her scythe and kill the witch. Soul picked up her soul and swallowed it like he always did.

"I feel…I feel POWERFUL!" he said

"Really?" Maka asked

"No, I don't feel anything" he replied

"What the hell?"

"Hey I never said I was a witch you guys came up with that on your own, Im a cat and I have nine lives! Well eight now thanks to you." Blair the Cat said

"Oh great now we have to start over!"

-END OF FLASHBACK-

XXXXXX

Black*Star and Tsubaki trained for their mission as well, I don't think I have to describe what happened, It went along the lines of Black*Star shouting "HA HA HA I WILL SURPASS GOD AND KILL ALL OF YOU, I AM BLACK*STAR! HA HA HA!" and the enemy getting away.

XXXXXX

Death the Kid was Lord Death's son. Kid had OCD so he was obsessed with symmetry, which is why he had two guns, Liz and Patty, the Thompson sisters. Death had just come back from his mission, defeating the god Anubis.

XXXXXX

(So thats a short little summary of what happens to them, I wanted to get straight to the story ahead but I felt introductions were necessary to get me in the writing mood. Alright! Back to the story!)

XXXXXX

The meisters and weapons soon became friends. They hung out together and told each other everything. One day Dr. Stein announced there was a new student.

"The student requested their name to remain anonymous, please respect that."

The new student walked inside, they did not expect what they saw. (We are going to call the new student student ok?) Student was wearing regular clothes…But had a ninja type mask on. You know the things that cover everything but their eyes, but that wasn't it…It looked like scarfs wrapped around his face. They didn't know wether to laugh or be scared. As soon as they saw Student's eyes they decided scared was safer. Student's eyes were the most intimidating things the group had seen. Class went on and Student remained silent. When class ended Maka, being the nice person she was, decided to introduce herself and offer her friendship.

"Hi My name is Maka Albarn, whats yours" Maka asked smiling like crazy. Apparently crazy was the exact word the new student thought and he walked away.

"Well that was totally uncool." Soul offered

XXXXXX

"Soul and Maka could you stay here for a moment, you too new student." Stein said immediately after class

"Yes what is it?" Maka asked

"Unfortunately the new student's room is not prepared, we didn't have enough room so we are building one now. We would like the new student to share a room with you."

Maka and Soul's jaws dropped. Share a room with the mysterious ninja? They wanted to scream no but figured they had no choice and said gritting their teeth:

"Sure, follow us."

XXXXXX

The next day was the same as the last. A few days past and Maka and the others were getting annoyed with this new student not saying anything. Maka and Soul were especially annoyed because they were roommates for crying out loud yet not a single word. Student slept on the couch or floor and didn't seem bothered by it. But they were, so they decided enough was enough. They weren't the only ones. Soon enough everyone heard about the new student and decided to play a little game in which whoever made the new student talk would win. Figuring out their name was a bonus.

"Hey new student why don't you talk or are you just afraid? I don't blame you, I am the top of the class and I should be feared!" Ox boasted even though none of what he said was true, but the new student didn't know that and thats all that mattered.

"Come on new student your voice must be really stupid if you wont even say hi!" Ox continued and continued to taunt Student until he was trembling with anger

"Whats with the ninja outfit anyways, you look like a moron!" Something snapped inside the new student and after that comment he pulled out a gun and pointed in at Ox's chest. Everyone gasped.

"Now now n-no need t-to be unreason-unreasonable" Ox stammered.

Student smirked then pulled the trigger.

XXXXXX

How was it? REVIEW!

Yours Truly,

MysticLio


	2. Chapter 2: The Shot

Chapter 2: The Shot Heard Around the School

Hello Hello! Today we find out what happens to Ox! Not that I care, but you might be curious! Onto the Story…

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater=NOT MINE!**

**XXXXXX**

Last time:_ "Whats with the ninja outfit anyways, you look like a moron!" Something snapped inside the new student and after that comment he pulled out a gun and pointed in at Ox's chest. Everyone gasped._

_"Now now n-no need t-to be unreason-unreasonable" Ox stammered._

_Student smirked then pulled the trigger._

**XXXXXX**

**I shall do POV's!**

**Maka's P.O.V**

Instead of a bullet fire exploded out from the gun wrapping itself around Ox. Soon enough it formed into the top half of a man and its arms grabbed Ox and carried him out of the room. Student got up leisurely and followed, but his eyes…his eyes were replaced by balls of fire. I soon noticed he was following it like a zombie. I got up and ran after them, Soul not to far behind just in case things got ugly. As soon as we got outside of the school they heard laughing. Student's eyes went back to normal(They are yellow like Kid's by the way, cause kid's eyes look intimidating! :D) as the fire returned to the gun. We looked where Student was looking and gasped. Ox was hanging on one of the spikes by his underwear. Now if you saw this wouldn't you laugh? Well they did. So loud Lord Death became curious. Soon enough all the students were laughing at the hilarious sight.

"HA HA HA HA! Ox finally got what he deserved!" Black*Star shouted.

"That guy is so uncool!" Soul exclaimed laughing so hard tears started forming in his eyes.

Maka couldn't help but laugh a little in the beginning but now her attention was on Student. She was so curious about how someone could control fire like that. Was he a meister? She was knocked out of her thoughts by Dr. Stein.

"What is the meaning of this!" He demanded then he saw Ox and demanded someone tell him who did this.

"You see Sir Black*Star and Ox were fighting and Black*Star decided to put him up there" a voice said

No way. Everyone looked as surprised as her. Student _talked. _That wasn't the only surprise. Student was a girl. This made Maka excited. Surely she had better luck making friends with a girl! Snap out of it Maka! She just performed some strange fire thing and you want to be her friend! God, she had to get a hold of her thoughts. She shook her head for good measure and decided to do some digging and ran to the death room.

XXXXXX

"Lord Death, I was wondering if you could tell me about the new student." she asked

"Hmmm?" Lord Death hummed as he sipped his tea

"I want to know everything about the new student! Today she controlled fire! Now that I think about it was it her weapon that did it? Im so confused! At least tell me her name"

Death tilted his head and said "Name?"

"Yes her name" Damn it he's stalling, my patience is wearing thin.

"Mmmm" he hummed again

"Sir please"

"Its a secret and I promised not to tell, please leave the matter of the new student alone."

"But sir-"

"Run along now Maka I am busy"

Busy doing what? Drinking tea? There are more important things in the world! Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! I have to find out! I will search her stuff with Soul to find out as much as possible.

XXXXXX

**Death the Kid's P.O.V**

The actions of this new student…seem familiar. I cant put my finger on it. But her attack….was….so….SYMMETRICAL! I never thought I would ever see the day where one gun would be thought of as symmetrical! Somehow the double handed gun seemed so balanced! Oh beautiful symmetry! He was lost in his symmetrical thoughts until Liz asked: "Hey Kid that girl's eyes look like yours, don't they?"

"Yup, as yellow as a giraffe!" Patty agreed

"Yes…that is true…I must speak with my father." He responded

XXXXXX

**Soul's P.O.V**

Going through Student's stuff? So not cool, what is Maka thinking? Still he was just as curious as her about the new kid. At 2:00am they snuck into the living room where they found some suitcases. Soul was about to open one when Maka whispered: "Wait, look out there."

He complied and saw the newbie outside sitting on the balcony edge. After sitting there for a bit she jumped off only hanging by her hands. Maka was about to rush out and help but Soul told her to wait and look like she had. She was doing pull-ups on the balcony. Man, he thought, you and Black*Star should be friends. After that he opened the bags and searched with Maka.

XXXXXX

**Black*Star's P.O.V**

The nerve of that newbie! How dare she blame a god for her mistakes! No ones a bigger star than me so naturally I was the first person she thought of blaming. My rep wouldn't help me either. I was constantly in fights which I of course won! Dr. Stein lead me to the death room.

"Lord Death it seems Black*Star has endangered a fellow student."

"I did not! Why would a big star like me waist my time on someone as little as him?"

"He keeps denying it"

"Is that so?" Lord Death asked "I for one believe the new student did it, Stein tell me who told you Black*Star was the culprit?"

"The new student but Black*Star's history supports the statement."

"Now now Stein let the boy go, I will deal with the new student. Peace out Black*Star!"

"See ya Lord Death!" I shouted back

Now then, to make that newbie pay…

XXXXXX

**New Student's P.O.V**

Idiots…they're all idiots. I am not here to make friends, Im here to get stronger and then settle a score. No, no I wont be phased by the nice people or the fun environment. I was trained to do this and nothing will stop me. Huh? Ah what the hell they're going through my stuff!

"What the hell do you morons think your doing!" I shouted imagining my eyes as intimidating as ever.

"We uh, I uh, Its not what you think!" Soul stammered

"Oh really then tell me what you were doing" I said rolling my eyes

"Well we found a rat in the bathroom and wanted to make sure there were no more!" Maka said saving Soul from embarrassment

"Wheres the rat then."

"Our cat ate it"

"Aw shut up! No more lies! You were going through my stuff!" I screamed

"Fine we were, but its your fault, your so secretive and we at least wanted to know your name!"

I tilted my head

"My name?" I asked

"Ya your name!" Soul shouted "Simple enough?"

I straightened up my head

"Hm, thats something that I would rather not tell."

"Why not? We cant just keep calling you new student!"

Damn it. Logic.

"Very well" I said heaving a huge sigh, I will have to tell them to calm their nerves. "My name is Nex Damon."

XXXXXX

How was that? REVIEW! I updated so quickly cause my mind is flooding with ideas…

Yours Truly,

MysticLion


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of Sight

Chapter 3: Familiar Truth

Hey hey hi! Sorry for all the jumbled P.O.V's I will no longer do that, time to write my way. Here goes nothing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own Nex Damon so no stealing.**

**XXXXXX**

Last time: _"My name?" I asked_

_"Ya your name!" Soul shouted "Simple enough?"_

_I straightened up my head_

_"Hm, thats something that I would rather not tell."_

_"Why not? We cant just keep calling you new student!"_

_Damn it. Logic._

_"Very well" I said heaving a huge sigh, I will have to tell them to calm their nerves. "My name is Nex Damon."_

XXXXXX

"Nex Damon? Your joking right?" Soul asked

"You got a problem with my name Mr. Drool?" Nex replied

"Hey what! Come here you!" Soul lunged for Nex who didn't even flinch. Maka held Soul back until he calmed down.

"Hold it you two, now we asked and question and it got answered lets leave her alone now."

"Bravo, I see your the brains of the operation." Nex smirked

Soul and Maka returned to their rooms but before they entered Soul whispered: "Are we really leaving this alone?"

"Of course not Im not an idiot!" She whispered back

They both smiled and returned to their rooms.

XXXXXX

Death the Kid headed straight for his father. He entered the death room.

"Father I must speak with you about somet-" Kid attempted to say

Strange…he's no where in sight…

Kid exited the death room determined to find out what the new student is hiding.

XXXXXX

"Hello Sid, do you know where my father is" He asked

"Well now thats a secret unfortunately, Im not one to tell secrets thats the kind of man I was." He replied

Kid moved on. He had to find out what was going on!

XXXXXX

"Damn it, Damn it all! Why did I come here? Friends? No…no not friends…..Im losing sight of whats important. Damn it! They're growing on me." Nex screamed

She buried her head in her hands, then raised her head.

"Heh ha ha hah hehehe ha ha ha! I know just what to do to make them hate me!"

XXXXXX

"Alright class today were learning about how to dissect mutated creatures now….."

"Psst Black*Star!" Nex whispered

"Hrmf. What do you want." He replied holding his head high

"I see we have some unresolved problems, therefore I challenge you to a fight."

"Huh? Tough luck Ive never lost one! Your on! Oh wait…I don't fight girls unless its necessary."

"Ill beat you up and prove your not a god if you back down."

"OH ITS SO ON! I BLACK*STAR WILL TAKE YOU DOWN NEW STUDENT!" Black*Star shouted a little too loud…Ok the other side of the world heard him.

"Yea sure. By the way my name is Nex." She said

XXXXXX

"Fight Fight Fight!" The kids shouted

"Are you sure you want to do this, after all Black*Star has never lost a fight." Dr. Stein warned Nex

"It will be fine I promise" Nex replied

"NOW ARE YOU, NEX READY TO SEE THE POWERS OF A GOD!" Black*Star shouted

"Your the lamest god Ive ever heard of if you are one." Nex replied

"Game on, Speed*Star!" Black*Star said

"Huh what the hell?" Nex said confused when her opponent disappeared.

"Take this!" Black*Star shot his Soul wavelength into Nex and she coughed up some blood.

"Heh. Nice." She wiped her mouth "My turn"

Nex raised her gun and shot eight shots at Black*Star. The three fire spirits chased him with lightning speed even though he was using Speed*Star.

"No way, she's trying to lure him in." Stein pointed out

Maka, Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty had just arrived watching in awe as the fight between students raged. Dr. Stein was right. The spirits chased Black*Star to the zombified body of Nex, but at the last second she snapped out of it and shot her soul wavelength into him.

"AHHHHHHHHRRRRGHHHH!" Black*Star shouted

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki Screamed

Nex just smiled and let go. Black*Star laid on the ground unconscious and he was smoking. His skin was slightly burned and his eyes were rolled into his head.

"I believe the fight is over. I will take him to the nurses office." she said dragging him into the school. Everyone stood stunned for a few minuets until they snapped out of it.

"We have to go make sure Black*Star is ok! Who knows what Nex will do to him!"

XXXXXX

"How to dissect mutated animals was it? Very appropriate lesson Stein, I seem to have one in front of me!" Nex laughed after making sure the nurses office was empty.

"Now lets see…Shall I use a scalpel first?" Nex asked raising a scalpel

"Oh I didn't know there was a hurt student…what are you doing?" the nurse suddenly walked into the room. Nex frowned, her fun was over.

"Nothing." she said putting the tool back into her bag.

"Mmhmm? Well what happened?" Nurse Medusa asked

"I was fighting Black*Star and he lost." Nex said plainly

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HI-him." Soul and the gang bursted into the nurses office.

"Why hello there Soul and everyone, what do you mean don't touch him?"

"Erm nothing." Soul quickly replied

"I see "Nothing" is now a popular response."

"Well Im off." Nex exited with the rest of the group following behind.

XXXXXX

"Hey what was that! You beat him so easily! And whats with that gun!" Tsubaki demanded

"Even though I respect you symmetrical weapon, I must demand the same." Kid said

"Hmm? Oh my weapon. Its hard to explain." Nex said starting to walk faster. "Damn it if they keep following me I cant get back to the room." she thought to herself

"Wait just a second. Is your weapon the thing that controls those fire demons or are you the weapon?" Maka asked

Nex stopped "Apparently your at the top of our class, figure it out." Then she ran

Everyone stopped but Kid who followed behind

XXXXXX

"Hey wait up, I have a question!" he yelled as soon as they were outside.

"What, cant you see Im not in the talking mood." Nex said in a dull tone

"Whats with your eyes."

Nex stopped clearly stunned by the question and turned around.

"What about them?"

"I see they are the same as mine, which is strange because only reapers and some other demons have them so why do you?"

"…"

"Answer me"

"…"

"Come on I deserve an answer! You almost killed my friend!"

"…" Nex lowered her head "I got them from Lord Death" She all of a sudden had a great idea. "If I can make him mad, he'll attack me which will give me a reason to get close to Black*Star, close enough to dissect him." she thought

"Haven't you ever wondered why Lord Death wears a Mask? You see his eyes were taken by my family, and passed down form generation to generation. Ha ha ha!" Nex laughed clearly going mad

"What….How is that possible."

Nex stopped laughing and gave him a strange look "People can turn into weapons, Kids can fight evil, you live in a world of magic yet you question the fact that I can take someone else's eyes?"

"Thats a good point…But still I must insist you return them. Shinigami eyes have special power, I cant let you have them."

"No. They're my eyes now"

"Patty, Liz!" Kid yelled all too aware they were eavesdropping.

"Right" they said

"Again, I must insist you return them, also its not sanitary." Kid said his guns raised

Nex eyed the guns then spread her arms

"Take them, I dare you."

"Very well! Soul Resonance!"

Kid did his usually death cannon, however Nex had never seen it before and was mystified.

"That looks interesting" she said lowering her arms

"I must warn you, you may not be able to see if you wake up!"

"I would very much love to see you try!"

"DEATH CANNON!" Kid shouted as a blast of light hit Nex.

Damn it. That hurt more than I thought. Gotta loose consciousness. I just hope he doesn't take my eyes.

XXXXXX

Whatcha think? REVIEW

Yours Truly,

MysticLio


	4. Chapter 4: Still

Chapter 4: Still…

Hello all you random people who view my fanfiction! I am tempted not to write anymore, no reviews….However! I enjoy it so much that I cant help but write. Eventually ill stop unless I get a review though, so you have been warned. Enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer: ….I hope you know by now I don't own soul eater…**

**XXXXXX**

Last chapter…

_"I must warn you, you may not be able to see if you wake up!"_

_"I would very much love to see you try!"_

_"DEATH CANNON!" Kid shouted as a blast of light hit Nex._

_Damn it. That hurt more than I thought. Gotta loose consciousness. I just hope he doesn't take my eyes. _

XXXXXX

After the light hit Nex she didn't pass out to her surprise.

"Oh it seems your death cannon isn't as strong as you think" she gloated hiding the fact that it hurt a lot

"Then i'll have to hurt you even more!" Kid shouted as he started to shoot at Nex with his pistols

"Ahh! Stop! What the heck?"

Kid was shooting at Nex non stop, like a machine gun. The "bullets" slowly started hurting her, she couldn't see a thing while she was trying to block them.

"Enough already this is really annoying!" To her surprise it stopped, only to have something worse happen. Kid kicked her in the jaw with so much force she slid back. "Damn it, he's going all out! I gotta stop this before I die or something." Nex thought to herself. When she finally got up and turned to face him, Kid shot her in the face then punched her in the stomach. He then used death cannon aimed straight for her shoulder. It was used with so much force it caused her arm to break.

"AHHHH" She screamed "Come on Kid, Your smart aren't you? That was the dumbest lie ev-" Nex winced in pain. It went too far. She made him too angry.

Kid lowered his guns.

"A lie? It has been known for people to take shinigami eyes, but my fathers….of course why didn't I see it before."

"Well thanks, you could've realized it sooner now…..now…." Nex started to pass out and fell to the ground. Just then Maka and everyone else came outside to find Kid over Nex's unconscious body.

"Kid what the hell! As mad as we are that she did that to Black*Star you had to hurt her that bad?"

"She aggravated me." he replied

"Whatever, lets just get her to the nurse." Soul said

XXXXXX

Everyone stayed by Black*Star's bedside. He still hadn't fully recovered. He had woken up a few times so he was getting better. Class started and the meisters and weapons had to leave. Once everyone was gone Nex reluctantly got up.

"Crap this hurts." She said "Now to make sure Black*Star never wakes up again, Ow!" Nex accidentally moved her broken arm. She then dropped some liquid into Black*Star's mouth.

"That should do it…Now to rest up…" She returned to her bed and passed out, Nex strained herself too much and didn't wake up for a while.

XXXXXX

"Black*Star…" Tsubaki had gotten worried, despite his progress he hadn't woken up in a week, Nex never woke up. Things got so serious they asked Stein to check it out.

"Im sorry to say this but It seems Black*Star has fallen into a coma." Stein announced

"WHAT! No thats impossible!" Tsubaki screamed

"How can that be he was getting better!" Maka yelled

"Now now Im sure its temporary, Black*Star's body might just be trying to find a way to fully recover." Stein said trying to calm them down "Besides we have another patient here who needs rest so keep it down."

Everyone looked at Nex. She did this to Black*Star, but she was wounded too so it made them feel better. They also wondered why they hadn't removed her ninja mask.

"Time to go to class." Kid said and they all left

XXXXXX

Maka and Soul had some free time so they visited Black*Star.

"Come on buddy wake up, then we can go fight evil together, what do ya say?" Soul said desperate for his best friend back.

Nex stirred in her sleep, Maka noticed.

"Hey Soul look I think Nex is waking up!"

"Huh? Oh yea it looks like it."

Nex's took her hand and placed it on her neck. She then opened her eyes with a dreamy expression. Maka and Soul were confused. Then she started to dig her nails into her neck, so much it started to bleed.

"Hey what the hell? Nex wake up what are you doing!" Maka screamed

Nex's eyes widened and she winced.

"…huh?" she asked

"You were killing yourself!" Soul said

"What are you talking about" Nex looked at her hand and said: "Oh."

"What do you mean 'Oh.' does this happen a lot?"

"I just had a bad dream I guess." She was taking this too lightly

Nex took a tissue and wiped off her neck. She tried to stand up but fell down immediately.

"Hey are you alright?" Maka asked helping her up

"Cant walk yet….Thats too bad." Nex had a dreamy expression again

"Man, She's acting like a psycho, right Maka?" Soul said once Nex was asleep.

"Yea its very strange." Maka observed

XXXXXX

A few days past and finally Nex was ok enough to return to her room(By the way they got her room ready, she's no longer sharing with Maka and Soul.). Nex still had a broken arm and thanked the nurse before leaving.

XXXXXX

Kid was confused, totally confused. Why had Nex agitated him so much? He was lost in thought and eventually he started to see. First she wounds Black*Star, then gets wounded? Cant be a coincidence. She purposely got hurt so she could hurt Black*Star. He had to tell the others.

XXXXXX

Nex walked out of the nurses office and down the hall eventually exiting the DWMA.

"Hey Nex, We have been waiting." Maka said behind her

"Huh?" She turned around to find everyone leaning against the side of the building

"You see we have figured out what you did, and its unforgivable" Tsubaki said trying to hold in her anger

"What the hell are you nut jobs talking about." Nex asked

"We know you hurt Black*Star and put him in a coma, no need to keep pretending!" Kid shouted

Nex stood there shocked, then starting laughing like a maniac. Everyone took a step back.

"Yea I did it, got a problem?" she asked once she stopped laughing

Everyone wielded their weapon except Tsubaki, who was a weapon missing a meister.

"Tell us how to reverse it or what I did to you before will be doubled!" said Kid

"Now that I know your attacks it will be easier to dodge, bring it on." Nex held her gun in her good hand.

"We wont go east just because your wounded!" Maka stated

"No problem!" Nex shouted

And the battle for a cure began.

XXXXXX

Yo! Review! I also want to apologize for my typos in previous chapters!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion


	5. Chapter 5: Cure

Chapter 5: Cure

Hey hey hello! Thanks for reading and please review!

**Disclaimer: Soul eater is not mine….**

**XXXXXX**

Last Chapter…

_"Now that I know your attacks it will be easier to dodge, bring it on." Nex held her gun in her good hand._

_"We wont go east just because your wounded!" Maka stated_

_"No problem!" Nex shouted_

_And the battle for a cure began._

XXXXXX

"Soul Resonance!" Maka and Kid shouted

"Death Cannon!" Kid shot a blast of light at Nex. When the light died down she stood there grinning.

"Like I said, I know your attacks." Nex laughed

"You don't know mine! Witch Hunter!" Maka screamed

Nex's eyes widened as the scythe hit her with so much force she slammed into the wall.

"True….But now I do…" Nex got up shakily and said: "Soul resonance!"

Maka and Kid were curious about what kind of attack she had. Nex's two handed pistol turned into a shot gun. The flames that decorated the gun came to life and surrounded it in fire. They didn't stop there, Nex was eventually covered in armor made of flames. Her eyes were replaced by balls of fire just as before but this time she seemed to be in control.

"My turn!" She said and it sounded as if multiple Nex's were speaking

"Fiery Doom!" Instead of a Man coming out of the gun a dragon did engulfing the duo in flamed and slamming into the side of the school.

"Ah.." Maka and Kid said breathlessly

Nex powered down and walked over to the unconscious friends. She then put a vile in Kid's hand and walked to her room.

XXXXXX

"Man what a headache" Kid rubbed his head then noticed to vile in his hand. "Whats this?"

"I don't know…..could it be the cure?" Maka said waking up

"Why go through all that just to give it to us?"

"Well lets go find out."

XXXXXX

They walked into the nurses office and poured a drop of the liquid into Black*Star's mouth. Instantly he started coughing then he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked

"BLACK*STAR YOUR OK!" Tsubaki screamed as she embraced him

"Cant…..Breath…" He managed

'Its great that Black*Star is back….but I am still curious about Nex. Why had she helped us? I must find answers…' Kid thought to himself

XXXXXX

Nex didn't come to class the next day. Kid walked out of the school, he was determined to find answers, or at least thank her. Thats when he glanced up at the balcony above the entrance and saw her. She wasn't looking at him, she looked at the sun with a dreamy expression. Kid decided to go up there and talk to her.

"Hey." he said once he arrived

Getting shaken out of her fantasy she looked quite shocked but responded with a:

"Hey."

"Thanks for the vile, it saved Black*Star."

"No problem, I don't think wounding Black*Star does me any good."

"I don't get it though, why go through all the trouble of making us upset only to ruin your own plan?"

Nex snorted "My own plan…..You don't even know why I came to the DWMA do you?"

"No…"

"I came to settle a score…or rather cause problems for someone who cause problems for me…my father. He abandoned my mother and I. The only thing I know about him is that he is high in the school staff."

"Oh.."

"He cheated on his wife you know. To be with my mom. They had a kid I think. He sounds like a player to me…"

Kid's eyes widened. It couldn't be! The only guy high up in the DWMA staff who seems to be a player is….Spirit, Maka's father!

XXXXXX

Ooooo Twisty twisty! Please review!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion


	6. Chapter 6: Father

Chapter 6: Father

Hey all you people! Im giving a shout out to themaskedmeister13! Thanks for being my first reviewer and I shall continue! This chapter hopefully clears things up, however it might confuse you more! If you want things to be cleared up completely you must keep reading! Enjoy :I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater!**

**XXXXXX**

Last time:

_"I came to settle a score…or rather cause problems for someone who cause problems for me…my father. He abandoned my mother and I. The only thing I know about him is that he is high in the school staff."_

_"Oh.."_

_"He cheated on his wife you know. To be with my mom. They had a kid I think. He sounds like a player to me…"_

_Kid's eyes widened. It couldn't be! The only guy high up in the DWMA staff who seems to be a player is….Spirit, Maka's father!_

XXXXXX

Kid was sweating like a pig. Nex looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Kid are you ok?" she asked

"Yea-Yeah….I-I-I have to go…!" He replied as he dashed away

"…Kid?"

XXXXXX

Oh holy symmetry this is bad! I have to find Maka! Just hen Kid slammed into someone. Well speak of the devil….

"Ow Kid, why are you in such a rush!" Maka rubbed her head

Kid's face went pale and he tried to form words but he mumbled and stuttered.

"What?" she asked

"I…uh….spirit…..cheat.." He stuttered

"Dear god Kid! Speak english!"

Kid shook his head. "I talked with Nex…" He explained the conversation he had with Nex. Instantly her face paled, then that paleness took on a deeper more violent color of red. Just then Nex came running from the school.

"Hey Kid! You just left in such a hurry is something wrong?" she asked

"I rem….I just….." he was trying to come up with an excuse when Maka started running to towards the school.

"Eh? Kid what did you say to her?" Nex asked

"Nothing!" Kid ran in the opposite direction

"I wonder whats goin on with them"

XXXXXX

Maka wiped a tear from her face. She knew her father was a sleaze bag, but after proclaiming that he loved her and her mother so much, she couldn't believe he had another kid. What am I saying? How many times has he cheated, its very possible he has twenty kids! She sobbed more realizing how much her stupidly useless father was. He was now nothing to her! She decided to tell him that in person, but not yet.

XXXXXX

It was a break time in the school known as the DWMA, friends chatted with friends, enemies fought with enemies; all was peaceful.

"Hi everyone…" It was Nex's first time talking with everyone since the Black Star(I don't wanna do the * its annoying) incident.

"What do you want? Trying to put me in another coma?" Black Star didn't even bother looking at her.

"Look, Im sorry, I didn't mean to do that much harm! It was only meant to be temporary anyways!" She pleaded

"If your apologizing, not accepted." Tsubaki stated while the others, except Kid, nodded. Nex hung her head but slightly lifted it to see what Maka's verdict was.

"Maka?" she asked

"Just get out of here" Her head was lowered so her hair covered her face menacingly. Nex just nodded expecting as much and walked to a near by corner to sit down.

"The nerve of that girl, she thinks we would ever trust her? She's totally uncool." Soul said

"Come on guys, its rude to not even hear her out completely!" Kid chided

"Now your on her side after she put me in a freaking coma!" Black Star stomped out of school with Tsubaki following behind.

"Not cool Kid, not cool at all. Come on Ma- Maka?" Soul asked as he saw Maka trembling in anger. Instantly she ran over to Nex and told her something. Nex was sitting there with her eyes closed as if sleeping. She, being startled, took a minute to process it slowly nodded and closed her eyes again. Kid walked over as soon as Maka left.

"What did she say?" He asked

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know I was just wondering…"

"Ill tell you if you tell me what the hell you said to her to make her hate me so damn much?"

Kid gulped

"I er…I um…you see I told her your father was Spirit and now she's mad…" Kid said softly

"YOU IDIOT!" Nex stood up abruptly and smacked Kid upside the head.

"Why on earth would you tell her that!"

"You heard me? Incredible!"

"Shut up and answer me!"

"Alright Alright, you told me your father had a kid and a wife, which Spirit does. You also told me he cheated, and you thinking he's a player, which Spirit is. Of course I thought he would be your father!"

She snorted and took out a sharpie. Across Kid's forehead she wrote:

Seven Is my favorite number

Kid's nose gushed blood as Soul laughed and started helping him up. Nex just stood up and ran to the side of the school. There is where Maka said to meet.

"I know why your mad at me now, Kid told me."

She didn't answer

"I just wanna say-" Nex was cut off by a punch into her stomach

"Lets fight, see who's the better daughter!" Maka threw several punches at Nex which she dodged.

"Maka stop. I need to tell you something!" Nex blocked a kick and rolled aside. She then stood up and held her hands up in surrender.

"Look, I know you think you can beat me and that will prove something but it wont. Listen I am n-" Again she was cut off by a blow to the stomach.

"Gahh" Nex held her stomach as she fell to her knees.

"I guess a little fight wont hurt." she replied. Nex dodged Maka's attacks with ease, then she saw an opening. She slipped behind Maka, grabbed her wrist, and held it behind her back.

"Now listen Maka this is very important. If you move your arm will break, understand?"

"Arrgh, why aren't you doing it already." Maka asked determined to escape and win.

"Because I don't want to win nor fight you. I want to tell you Spirit is not my father and Kid just assumed so." Nex felt Maka relax and she let go. Maka sat on the floor and stared at it. Nex leaned down to look at Maka's face.

"Maka? I have a question, why were you fighting so hard to be the better daughter of your dad if you hate him so much?"

"I don't know, everyone knows Spirit as a strong cool guy. I don't. I just wanted to be known as the strongest daughter of the death scythe I guess. I don't want to be known as the strongest daughter of Spirit though." She replied dully

"I guess I understand." Nex stood up.

"So Nex, if Spirits not your old man then who is."

"Ha, that my friend is a secret." She said "Can we agree to drop the subject? I will ask Kid to do the same. Deal?"

"Deal"

"See you later." Nex walked back to the dorms, went to her room, and rolled onto the center of her bed.

"Maka, you think your the only one who has a rep to live up to…..you're dead wrong." She mumbled before falling asleep.

XXXXXX

This took too long to write huh? Well I realized I haven't described Nex!

Desc: Nex isn't very tall (couple inches shorter than Kid), she wears a long sleeve shirt and a sleeveless jacket with flame patterns on it. She wears black skinny jeans and black doc martins(COMBAT BOOTS FTW). She has scarfs around her head like Azura but, they don't cover her eyes which are yellow like Kid's.(It was the most intimidating color I could think of! Im not trying to rip off Kid.) So theres your description! I gonna give a future chapters spoiler, her style changes. Huge spoiler i know! Ha ha sorry! Well please review cause im starting to get upset :(

Yours Truly,

MysticLion


	7. Chapter 7: A Little Too Close

Chapter 7: A Little too Close

Hellooooooooo! I am in a writing mood! Partly cause I have been dreaming a lot and partly cause Im studying for finals and don't want to! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome, amazing, undying anime. I also don't own any songs or famous places I mention.**

**XXXXXX**

Last time:

_"So Nex, if Spirits not your old man then who is."_

_"Ha, that my friend is a secret." She said "Can we agree to drop the subject? I will ask Kid to do the same. Deal?"_

_"Deal"_

_"See you later." Nex walked back to the dorms, went to her room, and rolled onto the center of her bed._

_"Maka, you think your the only one who has a rep to live up to…..you're dead wrong." She mumbled before falling asleep._

XXXXXX

A figure walked into the Death Room

"Hi Hi Hi!" He said

"Hello Lord Death." It said

"Whats up?"

"I think you should tell him."

"Tell who what?"

"Kid. About you know what"

"Oh I see."

"So, are you going to tell him."

"I guess I sorta have to don't I?"

"You sorta do."

XXXXXX

"Death the Kid please go to the Death Room medianly." Dr. Stein said before class

"I wonder what for. Come on Liz and Patty." He started to get up with his twin pistols

"No Kid only you" Stein told him

"Alright I will be back."

XXXXXX

Kid returned to class with a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"Kid what did Lord Death tell you?" Liz asked while Patty made a giraffe.

"He told me about a mission…Its just too impossible."

"What is it?"

"I…I….I have to kill Nex." He said with a worried expression

"WHAT!"

"I don't understand it either…maybe it has something to do with the Black Star incident."

"So? As much as I don't like what she did death isn't exactly necessary is it?"

"I must follow my father's orders"

The figure smirked

XXXXXX

Nex was walking to the dorms when she heard Kid say:

"Hey"

"Oh hi Kid. I have to go so can this wait?"

"Nope." She noticed his hands were a little shaky "It has to be now."

"What does?"

"Your death." Kid ran at Nex and tried to land a punch but no such luck.

"Kid what are you doing?" She asked dodging another blow

"Orders from Lord Death, you must be eliminated."

"Huh? Why!" She asked

"I have no idea" he said before he started shooting at her

Thats when she took off running into the city. Kid followed reluctantly behind. Nex kept running until she reached the gates of Death City. She jumped over them and kept running. Kid did the same.

"Stop running you're only making it harder!" Kid gritted his teeth

"Not a chance death boy!" She picked up the pace until they were in the middle of a forest which is where she stopped. She quickly disarmed Kid and tossed his weapons behind her where Liz and Patty turned back into humans.

"Hey what gives!" Liz shouted

"Erey Ukra Difurae!" Nex shouted and the Thompson twins disappeared in flames.

"LIZ, PATTY!" Kid shouted

"Relax, I just teleported them back to the academy." Nex explained

"Why!" He asked a little relieved

"Because what I am about to say is a message from Lord Death himself. He assigned you to kill me so that I could deliver it."

XXXXXX

Kid returned to his house. What a long day it had been for him. Liz and Patty of course interrogated him but with no such luck. He soon fell asleep.

The next day the group saw Kid talking to Nex nervously asking her a question. They couldn't quite hear the question though. They saw Nex give an answer and Kid smile.

"What was that about?" Soul asked everyone

"I don't know….say do you think Kid asked Nex out?" Maka's eyes widened

"Could be." He replied

They kept debating the question until Kid came over.

"HEY KID! WHAT DID YOU ASK NEX? THEIR CURIOSITY IS STEALING MY SPOTLIGHT!" Black Star demanded

"Its none of your business." Kid left for class

"Hey Psst Hey Nex!" Soul whispered

"What?" She asked back

"What did Kid ask you?"

"Its none of your business"

Obviously they weren't going to get any answers out of either of them so they decided a little spy work was in order. Of course they went to Liz.

"Hey Liz! Did you hear we think Kid asked Nex out on a date! We want to spy on then so we need your help!" Patty screamed in delight

"Wha-What he asked Nex out?" Liz stuttered

"Yeah sis why, are you jelly?" (For those of you who don't know what jelly means, it means jealous.)

"NO! What makes you think that! Of course I will help."

XXXXXX

Liz, Patty, and the other curious teens followed Nex and Kid to a spot in the forest where they had a picnic.

"Ha ha its totally a date!" Patty screamed

"Be quiet Patty they're gonna hear us!" Maka said

"I still don't think its right to spy on them" Tsubaki pointed out

"HA HA HA THEY THINK THEY CAN HIDE THEIR RELATIONSHIP FROM THEIR GOD! HA HA HA!" Black Star laughed

Kid and Nex turned around, not hearing the words, hearing noise. They decided it was nothing and continued to talk.

"Jeez Black Star what the hell was that, you need to learn to close the god sized mouth of yours." Soul said

"Lets just all be quiet for the sake of finding out the truth." Liz said

Everyone nodded in agreement. Nothing interesting had been going on for a while and a new couple was interesting enough. Kid then stood up and offered a hand to Nex. She took it and they both started to clean up.

"Damn it, dates over!" Liz screamed in frustration

Nex suddenly stopped then whispered something to Kid. He nodded in agreement.

"If thats your idea of stealthy please work on it." Kid smirked

"You guys are as quiet as a car crash." Nex laughed

Everyone came out from their hiding spots a little embarrassed.

"Uh..sorry" Soul said rubbing the back of his neck

"No problem, like we said, this was nothing." Nex said

"Sure didn't look like nothing!" Liz shouted

Nex raised an eyebrow "Looks like someones a little jelly."

Liz threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I am not jelly!"

Nex just laughed at Liz's frustration.

"Hey Kid I am gonna head home." she hugged him and left. As if on cue everyone raised an eyebrow at Kid who gave an innocent:

"What!"

No one said a word

"Is it so wrong for two friends to hug?"

"You never hug Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, or me." Maka pointed out

Kid sighed and hugged each of the girls causing some blushing. The blushing was followed by snorting from Soul.

"What Soul? You want to hug the girls too?" Kid asked

"What! No! Hugging Maka is so uncool." He crossed his arms

"I didn't say hug Maka, I said the girls. You singled out Maka." Kid started to laugh as did everyone but Soul and Maka who started to blush bright.

"What! No! I only singled her out cause she is my partner!" Soul yelled. 'Not cool Soul, not cool at all' he thought to himself

"Sure." Kid managed before laughing again. Soul was about to protest again when they heard a roar from the city. Kid's eyes widened and he searched for the source of the sound.

"No! Thats where Nex would be! What if a kishin egg hurts her!" Kid started freaking out.

"Dude chill she can take care of herself, we can still run over and help if your still worried." Soul said

"HA HA HA! NEX DOESNT HAVE ANYTHING TO WORRY ABOUT WITH A GOD LIKE ME HERE!" Black Star boasted.

Kid slapped him upside the head and told Liz and Patty to go into gun form.

"Ok Kid." Liz said. Kid made his hover board and went ahead, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki following behind. They reached where the sound had come from but there was no trace of Nex or the kishin egg.

"Where are they…" Kid said anxiously

Just then something tackled Kid from his hover board and ran away just as quick.

"What the-" Maka was cut off with a tackle as well.

"Maka! Are you ok?" Soul asked

"Yea Soul I'm fine."

"Never mind if you are fine. The bigger question is will we be alright." Kid pointed out. A growl broke the silence as the kishin egg came into the light.

"Tha-tha-that doesn't look like a kishin egg." Maka stuttered

"Looks more like one of those things Nex conjures." Soul agreed

The figure was a lion, no doubt about it. The only abnormal thing about it is it's mane and fur. It's mane was made of fire and it's fur was black. It stood for a while then ran off.

"No." Kid said

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean 'No' ?" Soul asked

"Its not Nex's. Nex conjures animals or other things that are completely made of fire. That one isn't. Its something else entirely. Black Star I need you to go tell my father what we found. Describe it perfectly." Kid said

"Why should a big guy like me take on such a little mission like that?" he asked

"Black Star this is the most important job any of us could have. I am trusting you to deliver this message. This is a job for a god."

"A job for a god huh? Alright. Tsubaki lets go!"

And just like that the assassin duo were gone.

"What was so important about the message Kid?" Maka asked

"What I am about to tell you must never be told to anyone else." He responded grimly

"Wow…Ok." She said

"Soul you have to promise too."

"Alright be cool. I promise." Soul said rolling his eyes

"The beast that was just among us is a fire demon. It was said to be extinct, my father killed every single one of them."

"Why?" Maka asked

"Fire Demon's most primal desire is to kill. The only time they aren't killing is when they are asleep or dead. They eat souls and every one of them was close to being a kishin. My dad had to stop them."

"Thats horrible! We have to stop it!"

"Not so fast. It took a lot for my father to defeat them. One of them could wipe out the entire academy without a problem." Kid clenched his teeth

"We at least have to try."

"That we do"

The two meister and weapon pairs set off in search of the soon to be kishin. They had no idea what they were about to get themselves into.

XXXXXX

I like intense chapters like this. Makes me feel good. R+R PLEASE!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion


	8. Chapter 8: Will It all end in Flames?

Chapter 8: Will it all end in flames?

I just read the reviews and even though its only three it warms my heart! Thank you Tiggah, themaskedmeister13, and DHendsbee13! Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing thing you call Soul Eater**

**XXXXXX**

Last time:

_"Not so fast. It took a lot for my father to defeat them. One of them could wipe out the entire academy without a problem." Kid clenched his teeth_

_"We at least have to try."_

_"That we do"_

_The two meister and weapon pairs set off in search of the soon to be kishin. They had no idea what they were about to get themselves into._

XXXXXX

It ran through the streets of Death City and didn't stop. It knew they were chasing it, but didn't seem the least bit worried.

"How are we going to stop it!" Maka yelled to Kid who was hovering above her on his skateboard.

"I don't know, Maka we may be a little over our heads. Maybe we should talk with my father about this before attacking." Kid suggested

"By the time that happens it will be gone! Say Kid, do you think that creature could be Nex?"

"No. She would've told me."

"And why would she do that?"

"…"

"Kid, sooner or la-" She was cut off by Kid's shocked face, but it sound turned to determination.

"Kid?" Maka asked before looking forward. She saw….Nex. She wasn't the creature, but the creature was running towards her. It looked as though she needed something in the school so she had to walk back.

"NEX!" Kid screamed but it was too late, the fire demon tackled her before she could turn around completely. It scratched her stomach ripping her clothes and causing blood to spill. Nex winced and fought back, but the creature bit her shoulder then threw her into the wall of the DWMA. The fire demon turned to smoke and disappeared.

"Ahhhhhh!" Nex cried in pain

"Hold on Nex, we'll take you to the nurse." Maka said

XXXXXX

"Will she be alright?" Kid asked Stein

"Hard to say. She is stable but she seems to be in a sort of never-ending nightmare." He responded

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems when the fire demon bit her it injected fire venom. In case you don't know what it does, it in mild cases causes nightmares and hallucinations, but in more serious cases it can result in comas, never ending nightmares, death, and in the worst possible case transformation."

"Transformation?"

"Yes. Into a fire demon itself."

XXXXXX

Hello! I understand its short but its something! I will start the next chapter now but I feel like this was a good place to stop!

Yours Truly,

MysticLio


	9. Chapter 9: Reborn

Chapter 9: Reborn

Helloooo! Sorry for last chapter but I didn't have the time to make it longer, so this ones real long for all of you :D Warning: May contain OOC, Maybe for those of you who think that Kid is acting strange. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**XXXXXX**

_Last time: _

_"Well, it seems when the fire demon bit her it injected fire venom. In case you don't know what it does, it in mild cases causes nightmares and hallucinations, but in more serious cases it can result in comas, never ending nightmares, death, and in the worst possible case transformation."_

_"Transformation?"_

_"Yes. Into a fire demon itself."_

XXXXXX

"So your saying she could turn into a fire demon…" Kid asked staring at the floor

"Well right now she seems to be in a never ending nightmare, in some cases this leads to transformation."

"So…Whats a never ending nightmare."

"Well, a nightmare is having a bad dream until you wake up right? In this case the nightmares never end…but in the worst possible case of a never ending nightmare would be to suffer till you die."

"Im not liking the possibilities. In one case, she dies and in the other she transforms into one of the deadliest things on the planet."

"Kid, its possible none of this is happening. She could very well be perfectly fine tomorrow."

"Stein, just in case please explain the symptoms of the transformation."

"Alright, first she will seem more eager to go about places, most likely looking for a fight. She will want to get into fights. Second she will start getting more distant. Third she will randomly be in pain, first bleeding in her mouth, second he hands are hurting, and third major headaches. Kid if this really does happen she wont be the same Nex you knew before."

And with that Kid left the hospital room.

XXXXXX

A week later Nex was alright. Stein was amazed she could even move, but she was better than ever.

"Nex you should probably get some rest, who know this might just be a burst of energy and straining yourself could be fatal." Stein suggested

"I'll be fine Stein, heh that rhymes. Seeya later!" Nex shouted before exiting.

XXXXXX

It was a brand new day at the DWMA, all the students eager to see what had become of Nex.

"I heard she recovered great…however im still worried." Kid said nervously

"Its naturally cool for a boyfriend to be worried about his girlfriend." Soul said

"Is that why your always worried about Maka, Soul?" Kid retaliated

"I WHAT NO I ERM NO! I was trying to say! Um!" Soul was saved by Nex's entrance.

"Holy symmetry…" Kid's mouth was hanging open, as was the rest of the class'

"Whats up everyone?" Nex said with a smirk.

Nex wore a short sleeved black blouse with a red tiger on it. She also wore skinny jeans, black of course, and…..no mask. She did wear a skull fedora though.

"Nex…what happened to your mask?" Kid asked as soon as she sat down beside him

"I took it off…its not like it was attached to me or something." she responded

"Uhh…"

"What?"

"I just never um saw your face before."

"Heh, surprised?"

"A little."

"No kidding, Nex is hot!" Soul exclaimed

"Hey soul settle down your girlfriends right there." Kid laughed

Soul's face got so red, everyone thought he was going to explode. Maka wasn't looking too good either. After class Nex caught up with Maka.

"Hey Maka, I want to ask you a few questions."

"Sure whats up?" Maka asked

"Well what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"Nope"

"Eh..Well you got attack by a f-Kishin egg I mean, yea a Kishin egg."

"Ok next question, are you busy on Saturday?"

"Nope"

"Is Soul?"

"Not that I know of"

"Great…Last question."

"Cool what is it?"

"Eater or Evans?"

"Huh?"

"Well you know for when you and Soul get married!" Nex shouted before laughing and running away.

XXXXXX

The next day Nex was acting strange in class.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked

"Its just my mouth is bleeding out of nowhere." She responded

Oh $***!

XXXXXX

Ok that was a cool chapter I think…anyways I noticed on my signatures it says MysticLio, however checking back on my stories they all have MysticLion. Its not my fault in case you noticed that typo. R&R!

Yours Truly,

MysticLio


	10. Chapter 10: On The Fourth of July

Chapter 10: On The Fourth of July

Hello my little demons! I am dedicating this chapter to The Fourth of July! Just went to the Rose Bowl yesterday and had a blast! Enjoy this celebratory chapter Ive prepared for you! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Guest, Guest, and donutconection! I Love you guys! Btw Im makin Black Star OOC in this chapter cause don't have time for his "Godliness" and frankly I hate his personality :/

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own soul eater damn it! I also don't own Animal by Miike Snow or Somebody that I used to know by Gotye.**

**Italic: Thoughts or singing (I hope you can figure it out)**

**(1): A/N's at end of chapter**

**XXXXXX**

_Last time:_

_The next day Nex was acting strange in class._

_"Is something wrong?" Kid asked_

_"Its just my mouth is bleeding out of nowhere." She responded_

XXXXXX

"Kid is something wrong?" Nex asked

Kid's face was beaded with sweat and he was trying to form words.

"Oi, Nex! What did you say to Kid?" Liz asked

"Nothing" she said before getting up and leaving. As if on cue the bell rang as soon as she got up.

XXXXXX

Nex was pacing her room as she thought of what happened in class.

_Damn it he knows! _

Nex ran her fingers through her hair

_How can he though?_

She sat on her bed then put her head in her hands.

"Trouble?" a deep voice said

_No…not him….._

Nex lifted her head from her hands and turned around to see a boy, no older than her by the window, leaning against the wall.

"Joseph…Ill kill you for this, you know that?" She told him

"I made a promise, a promise you also agreed to! Its not my fault you found 'friends' " Joseph made quotation marks with his fingers

"They are my friends! You just screwed up my life you jerk!" Nex stood up to face the boy. Thats when she got a good look at him. He had a mess of red hair and tan skin. He wore an outfit similar to a solider in the army, but in black and red.

"Your the one who agreed before our mother died!" Joseph yelled

Nex's eyes widened and she grabbed him by the collar and said:

"Don't refer to that woman as my mother! All she has ever wanted is for me to cause problems and make others miserable! I wanted friends and she gave me this!" She pointed to the scar that ran down her arm "I wanted her to love me and she gave me this!" Nex then took a cloth and wiped off her face, revealing a scar that ran across her eye. "She is not my mother! Moms don't do that to their kids!"

Joseph's eyes widened and he lowered his head.

"I had no idea…Im sorry Na- I mean Nex, if thats what your calling yourself."

"No need to pretend here, call me what you want."

"As you wish Princess Naomi Emiko Xylon!" He said with a bow

"Shut the hell up and stop that crap! You didn't have to say my full name jeez!"

"Yea but I like how you formed a name with your initials…but I do wonder, where did the Damon come from?"

"I just like the name is all…" Joseph caught Nex blushing

"Whatever…See you later!"

"Wait! How long do I have till I turn into a fire demon…."

"Most likely two days! PEACE!" He jumped out the window and scurried off

Nex plopped on the bed "Idiot…" she whispered before falling asleep. Little did she know, a certain obnoxious god (1) was recording the conversation with his phone. Oh, I think we all know where this is going….

XXXXXX

Nex woke up the next morning and ran to Kid's house. It was finally Saturday! The Fourth of July! (2)

"Hey Kid can I host a party at your house?" Nex asked

"As long as im invited" He replied

"Sure thing."

"Do come in" Kid motioned into his house

Nex texted everyone the party details:

Party starts at 8:00

Wear something fancy

We will be watching fireworks till 10 then we are singing karaoke!

XXXXXX

At 8 o'clock….

Well everyone here we go!" Nex said as she lit a huge one. Everyone had a good time barbecuing and watching the light show. At ten everyone placed their bets on who they thought could sing or not. Of course some guys brought beers and other alcoholic drinks.

"Hey Nex, if Maka turned out to be a good singer, you gotta sing a song. If she doesn't I sing a song!" Black star shouted

"Your on!" Nex shook his hand

"But I don't wanna!" Maka said receiving death glares from everyone making her get up and sing.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Nex gritted her teeth. Maka was great. Cheers were heard everywhere causing a blush.

"Damn it im not singing!" Nex looked pretty upset "You knew she could sing!"

"True but Its either you sing or I play the conversation with you and Joseph last night…eh Xylon?"

Nex paled and went up the the mic and brought it to the keyboard. She stood there for a bit and took long deep breaths. Then she started to sing and play.

_There was a time when my world was filled with darkness, darkness darkness._

_Then I stopped dreaming, now i'm supposed to fill it up with something, something, something._

_In your eyes I see the eyes of somebody I knew before, long long, long ago._

_But I'm still trying to make my mind up, am I free or am I tied up?_

_I change shapes just to hide in this place, but I'm still, I'm still an animal._

_Nobody knows it but me when I slip, yeah I slip, I'm still an animal._

Black Star, Liz, and Soul gave Kid twenty dollars each. Nex was even better than Maka. Nex came over and sat down.

"Wow Nex that was great!" Black Star said

"Thanks…hey I need to make a phone call can I use your phone?" She asked

"Sure" He handed her his cell phone. Nex took out the memory chip and crushed it then threw it out the window. She returned the phone.

"What the hell was that for!" Black Star wailed

"Never spy on me again or next time, that will be you." She said with a smirk. Black Star gulped and nodded furiously.

"Good." She said. Everyone continued to party and have fun for the rest of the night.

XXXXXX

"Have you seen Nex?" Kid asked everyone

"Nope" Everyone responded back

"Where could she be…"

XXXXX

Nex sat on the roof of her apartment as soon as night fell.

_I guess its happening now. _

She waited a while before feeling a searing pain in her mouth.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed. The pain blurred her vision. She touched her teeth and saw blood. Nex then felt her canines which had sharpened a great deal. The rest of her teen sharpened as well, but not as much. Then her hands were on fire as she looked at her nails which soon became claws. Strands of her hair became fire. Her eyes became like a little sun, rings of fire pulsing from her iris. She lifted her head and gave a huge roar.

Well well, it looks like the demon has awoken.

XXXXXX

Ok so I just wanna say that Nex will have her own theme song like spider man…haha just kidding! Nex doesn't wear tights. Anywho, Next chapter will be up….deadline two days? R&R!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion - If theres no N im blaming


	11. Chapter 11: What the Heart Wants

Chapter 11: What the Heart Wants

Hey everybody! Just wanna say I love all you guests! Now to address the comments.

**Guest that commented on chapter 7:** As the story goes on ill have scenes like that, that will leave you wondering. Its my way of saying "look forward to future chapters where ill address this!" So yea just hang on and in this chapter it will be answered.

**Guest that commented on chapter 6:** Well yea stein is a creep no doubt about that, if i were Nex i would run.

**Guest that commented on chapter 10:** Yea well this story is about Nex which is what ive decided now…there will be some references to SoMa but only on the side :/

Ok so last thing: I will try to make these stories longer but bear with me here. Now I know that last chapter had a lot of questions but here are the answers! Also look at the cover ive chosen for this story, thats what a fire demon shall look like! ENJOY!

Italic: THOUGHTS!

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THIS JEEZ!**

**XXXXXX**

_Last time:_

_She waited a while before feeling a searing pain in her mouth._

_"AHHHHH!" She screamed. The pain blurred her vision. She touched her teeth and saw blood. Nex then felt her canines which had sharpened a great deal. The rest of her teen sharpened as well, but not as much. Then her hands were on fire as she looked at her nails which soon became claws. Strands of her hair became fire. Her eyes became like a little sun, rings of fire pulsing from her iris. She lifted her head and gave a huge roar. _

XXXXXX

**Nex's POV!**

I ran. I ran like there was no tomorrow, letting my senses kick in. As I ran, I remembered how this all started, I remembered why this all started…

**FLASHBACK BABY ! **

"Mom, why cant I play like everyone else?" I asked at age five

"Because Naomi, you are meant for great things! Your training needs to begin now." Mother told me

_Mom, always made me work until I passed out. _

"When is dad going to be home?" I whined

"Im not sure, the life of a warlock can be dangerous." **(Okay so im calling a male witch a warlock in this, hope your all ok with that.)**

"Momma why isn't my real dad here?"

"Sweet heart stop asking questions and get to work."

I grumbled and went off to training, you see My mother told me when I was five that I was destined to be a Kishin. She payed extra attention to me. At the time I didn't know what a Kishin was. My sister is jealous of me because mom chose me and not her, Jane can be so stupid sometimes.

"Hey Naomi stop day dreaming and pay attention!" Jane yelled as she hurled a fire ball at me. I dodged it and did the same. Jane is a witch with some fire demon blood in her. She's my older sister by three years.

"Seriously, where does that mind of yours wander off to!" Joseph said with a laugh. Joseph is my older brother by five years. He is half warlock half fire demon. Joseph has always been nice to me and protects me.

"Why did mom choose her anyways! She's such a moron!" Jane smirked

"Hey stop that, remember why she's chosen ok?" Joseph said

"Thanks Joey!" I smiled and ran into his arms

"No problem." He smiled back

I love my brother, thats exactly why my mom told me something that I didn't realize was wrong till I was older. She told me I was going to marry Joseph one day to keep the fire demon species alive. I didn't care, I was little. I loved my brother.

When I was eight, my mom started being harder on me. Thats where I got the scars. She told me not to be such a baby. Then I turned eleven. She sent me off into the real world to get a feel of whats its like before she enrolled me in school. My mother didn't let me be exposed to the real world while she put murderous thoughts into my head. Thats why her name is Jezebeth. Joseph was sent to look after me…however before it started my mom died. I still don't know why. I started school and tried to complete my mission. I never forgot the reason I was there, until I got friends.

**END OF AMAZING FLASHBACK!**

I didn't look back, knowing what I was about to do I don't think anyone would welcome me back. I ran to the DWMA. I glanced at the basketball court and saw Kid playing with Soul and Black Star. _Kid._

**OMG TWO FLASHBACKS IN ONE CHAPTER!**

"Kid, Lord Death sent you to kill me so I can tell you something."

"What is it" he replied

"Well Lord Death is my father as well."

"Hahaha! Your kidding right?"

"Do I look like Im kidding."

"No not really…but that means my father cheated on my mother!"

"Yea I guess so…."

"Well its a lot to take in…"

"Yes I presume it is."

"At least your symmetrical." Kid was still wide eyed.

"Listen Kid, go home. Relax. We can talk more later."

"Ill do that."

**END OF THIS FLASHBACK!**

Damn my mother. Kid is my freaking half brother! But then again…so is Joseph. Thats the only debate I have. Jane is nothing to me.

**THREE FLASHBACKS!**

"Your pathetic!" Jane screamed. She had just disarmed me and knocked me down.

"Shut up Jane! I am destined to be a Kishin not you! Talk about pathetic!" I shouted back. I should have kept my mouth shut. She came over, grabbed me by the collar and put her face real close to mine.

"I don't care how special you think you are. Your nothing! GO TO HELL!" Jane yelled

"WELL NEWS FLASH JANE! IM ALREADY IN HELL!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me. You shouldn't forget I am your training instructor as of two years ago. Show some respect." She said that last part sarcastically incase you didn't know. Stupid Jane. I didn't like her one bit, unfortunately I loved her to death. We had our bad moments, yes. But we had several good ones. Like the time some bullies came along and harassed me. She came over and…to this day no one knows what happened to them. Jane can be a pain, but she's my sister.

**END OF ALL FLASHBACKS!**

I ran to the death room.

"I was wondering when I would be expecting you, daughter." Lord Death's voice is different, more serious, more deadly. "I cant let you hurt anyone."

I growl, its the only sound I can make in this form, I should kill him now…Wait! What am I thinking thats my father! I growl again but not out of annoyance, out of pain. I look down at my hands, my claws returning to nails. I touch my teeth, didn't seem to change unfortunately. As soon as I stand up, I glare at my deadbeat dad and walk towards him. To my surprise he takes off his mask. I looked at his face, an older version of Kid, all three Sanzu Lines connected. He looks surprised.

"Well now father it seems you didn't think I had control." I smirked at him

"No, that I did not know."

"Everything you know about my kind is a lie, my mother lied because she never loved you and never even liked you. She had a child with you for the pure purpose of power!" Thats when he smiled at me, it cause me to take a step back.

"You think I don't realize that? Naomi listen to me. You are half of a grim reaper. Half of you is good! I bet that is the reason why you and I aren't fighting. Your letting your reaper side guide you." I stared into his eyes, his golden eyes. Then I looked down and smiled.

"No father, the reason you and I aren't fighting right now is because I want to make you suffer first." I looked back up and him, the surprised look creeped back on his face. His eyes narrowed.

"I want you to feel the pain I felt! I want you to suffer the way I did when you left me with that monster! Knowing I would grow up with an evil nature if you didn't raise me! I am not doing this because of my mother's wishes, but my own. I want every breath you take to hurt! I want you to wish you were never born! I want you to feel so rotten inside that you that you want to commit suicide. So no father my reaper side isn't guiding me, its not even there. Lord Death I bid you a farewell, the next time we meet will be the last." I walked out cool and collected. Joseph was waiting outside for me, he looked confused.

"What was that? Was the plan to kill him or not?" he asked

"Screw the plan, if Im to be powerful I will earn it without becoming a Kishin. I want to be in control for when the day comes where I can have my revenge." I turned to him

"Joseph, you will be my general."

"For what?" I let an insane grin escape my lips

"For my Kishin army."

XXXXXX

OHHHHH SNAP! DAMN THAT AINT COOL NEX- ER I MEAN NAOMI! Ok so next chapter will be here soon, I was busy today so I had to finish late sorry. Um I want to apologize for last chapter if you found any mistakes, Im not gonna point it out in case you didn't notice. I am a forgetful person. Now I want you to from now on see how many times I say smirk or smirked Kay? Last bit: Should my signature stay Yours Truly or Peace?

Yours Truly,

MysticLio


	12. Chapter 12: Born to be Bad

Chapter 12: Born to be Bad

Well ill be damned! You guys bug me to update and not a single review? Oh well…last chapter we saw Nex's true intentions…..well to us, she is now Naomi, an evil demon trained to make Lord Death's life a living hell. *sniff* *cough* Sorry guys, I'm a little sick. So I am letting the characters of Soul Eater to narrate this story. Last thing: The whole they are from England deal, its because they needed to be far away from Death City, forgot to explain that. Sorry. *cough* Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**

**Maka: Hello everyone! **

**Soul: Ah Maka, don't greet people so formally, its so uncool.**

**Maka: Maka….**

**Soul: F*** NO!**

**Maka: …CHOP!**

**Joseph: Children behave. Don't make me bite you.**

**Nex: Joey, your dragging this disclaimer thing on too long, MysticLion doesn't own Soul Eater ok? Everyone, MysticLion told me to be in charge, so until further notice, I will be telling the story, meaning my POV! And please, call me Naomi.**

**XXXXXX**

_Last time:_

_"Screw the plan, if Im to be powerful I will earn it without becoming a Kishin. I want to be in control for when the day comes where I can have my revenge." I turned to him_

_"Joseph, you will be my general."_

_"For what?" I let an insane grin escape my lips_

_"For my Kishin army."_

XXXXXX

"Your not serious? You know no one can control a Kishin, right?" Joseph said

"Yes Idiot I know that. Heres the thing, no one can control a Kishin because they made themselves that way yeah? What if I could create a serum, the liquid equivalent to eating human souls and becoming a Kishin all wrapped up into one little vile…with a dose of loyalty of course. Tell me Joseph, did mother tell you why I was so special besides Lord Death being my father?" I asked

"No…I wasn't aware you had any other specialties, I also didn't know you were a genius either." I rolled my eyes. My brother can be so dense sometimes.

"Well the mixture of demon and reaper blood caused a new ability." I turned to Joseph "I have the ability to absorb one's being." He turned his head slightly to the side and narrowed his eyes.

"Please elaborate."

"Absorb one's memories, power, abilities, and their IQ. If I can get inside the mind of Dr. Stein I will be more than capable to make this serum!" Just think of the possibilities! The whole world under my control! I smiled at the thought.

"Joey, first things first. Your personal army." I turned back around and started walking. Joseph reluctantly followed. "Remember when our mother called me in before she died. It was to absorb her power. She kept a small but crucial secret from us." I stopped for dramatic effect. "There are more demons out there, hiding. Mom knew where so naturally I do as well." Thats when I grabbed Joseph and knocked him out. He cant know the location. I took him to the hiding place of the most dangerous species known to man.

XXXXXX

"Wake up Joey." I said simply, after all he's supposed to be strong.

"Ugh, Naomi don't do that…" he said groggily

"Joseph, Army. Army, Joseph." He finally focused on the army of 20 fire demons. I know not that many but its a lot more than you think.

"Before I let you take them off to where ever generals train soldiers…" I went around touching the top of each demon's head to absorb their power.

"Done. They are all your Joseph. I have work to do." I left eager to hatch my plan.

XXXXXX

"Has ANYONE seen Nex?" Kid frantically asked all his friends

"Please, call me Naomi." a voice said from behind

"Naomi?" he slowly turned around to see the grinning face of his sister. "Nex! Where were you? And why call you Naomi?"

"Because my name is Naomi, smarty. Did all of you really believe my name was Nex Damon?" The group of friends shifted uncomfortably and all murmured something about knowing it from the start.

"As for where I was, visiting an old friend. Im in the mood to party, truth or dare at Kid's place?" I asked. Everyone nodded in agreement "Excellent. Come at 8."

XXXXXX

I spun the bottle, it landed on Patty.

"Patty, Truth or Dare?" I asked

"DARE!" she screamed with delight

"Alright Patty…" I looked over at Liz who shook her head vigorously, begging me not to make her do something bad. Wrong move Liz.

"I dare you to give your favorite giraffe to….Black Star for a whole day!" I said delighted with my own imagination. Patty looked like she got hit by a train. Then she started sobbing begging me not to make her do it. She ran over and started hugging me and wouldn't let go…she reminds me of…NO! I cant think about her.

"Its…alright..calm down Patty. No need to cry. You don't have to do anything." I said patting her back awkwardly

"Yay thanks Nex, your the best!" Patty went to sit back down. I sweat dropped. She's certainly just as tricky as *mentally clears throat* better get a hold of my thoughts.

"Please call me Naomi."

It was Liz's turn next. She spun the bottle and…..it landed on me…Damn it!

"Truth or Dare…" Liz had a death glare set on me. I wonder why.

"Im feeling the sense you wanna make me do something bad…in that case dare." Liz got a weird grin that made me almost regret saying dare.

"I dare you to let me do two dares to you."

"Alright." I put my hands behind my head "Whatcha got in mind Liz?"

" One: I dare you to kiss Soul." What is she planning….

"Alright weirdo." I stood up and faced a blushing Soul who stood too.

"You alright with this?"

"Uh…yea I guess." He rubbed the back of his head. I shrugged and grabbed him by the collar, planted a kiss on him, lets him go, then sat back down. I looked at Liz, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Maka. I mentally shrugged.

"Next?" I asked Liz

"Kiss Kid."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, kiss Kid."

"Now why would one of Kid's disciples want me to do that?" I said innocently tilting my head. Liz blushed furiously.

"You got a dare now do it."

"Fine."

Kid looked at me crazy and I gave him a sly wink. He relaxed a bit knowing I planned something.

"Say Liz?"

"Yea Nex?"

"Pass" I said with a smile.

"You cant do that!"

"You cant do two dares in one."

"Fine!" Liz pouted and mumbled something about how stupid I was. Oh Liz, your the stupid one. Eventually it was my turn again. It landed on Kid, perfect…

"Truth or dare Kid."

"Dare"

"I dare you to do whatever I say all day tomorrow."

"Ugh fine."

The night went so fast it was a blur. I had gotten what I want, my mission for the day had been complete.

XXXXXX

The next day Kid had to pay up.

"What are the orders chief?" He asked me

"Tell me everything and anything about reapers, their history, weaknesses, and strengths." Kid frowned

"Why Naomi?"

"Im very much interested in it for the same reasons you know it."

I took my hat off and turned the side of my head so he could see. He looked shocked. He stared at the three sanzu lines on the right side of my head.

"Brother, I believe I am the only female reaper that has or ever will exist."

XXXXXX

**Naomi: The lines are on my right side because Im a girl.**

**Soul: Thats complete bull Naomi.**

**Naomi: *knocks Soul out with one punch* I hope you enjoyed your little trip into my head, it better not happen again! *marches into MysticLion's room and sees her playing games on her laptop* DA HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU WERE FAKING? I LET THEM TAKE A TRIP INTO MY SECRET THOUGHTS!**

**Me: Oh S-!**

**Kid: Unfortunately, my two sisters seem to be in a heated argument. And no, MysticLion is not Jane. Please R&R!**

Yours truly,

Death the Ki


	13. Chapter 13: No Pain, No Gain

Chapter 13: No Pain, No Gain

Alright! Now here are the rules! From now own I will not update until I have at least the equivalent from the number of chapters I have to the reviews. Thank you ShadowSpirit3855 for your support and reviews! You know guys and gals when I get reviews I cant breathe for a second from excitement, then I cant breathe for several more breaths until I can calm myself down. If you find me weird deal with it, I EMBRACE MY WEIRDNESS! BTW: All the randomness in each chapter, isn't random. Its foreshadowing. THERES A METHOD TO MY MADNESS! Bringing Black Star's personality back unfortunately. This is a SoMa chapter so buckle up!Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *grumble grumble***

**Liz: Whats wrong MysticLion?**

**Me: Kid called me his sister *grumble***

**Liz: And?**

**Me: *turns around to hide blush***

**Liz: OMG U LIKE HIMMMM!**

**Me Shut up! Alright Alright! Its just he thinks of me as a sister :(**

**Liz: Im sure thats not it! Fix yourselves up in this story! All will be well**

**Me: Cant do that, im a writer not a character. Also I have to pair him up with someone else :(**

**Liz: With that attitude Im glad you don't own Soul Eater…**

**Me: Hey….. :(**

XXXXXX

_Last time:_

_"Im very much interested in it for the same reasons you know it."_

_I took my hat off and turned the side of my head so he could see. He looked shocked. He stared at the three sanzu lines on the right side of my head._

_"Brother, I believe I am the only female reaper that has or ever will exist."_

XXXXXX

Naomi's POV

Kid leaned in very close to me and whispered:

"Thats complete bull."

"Hey I am not making this up!" I screamed

"Oh yea?"

"Even if I was you have to honor your bet!"

"Fine. A reaper's biggest weakness is feelings, emotions. Its biggest strength is having his scythe to defend himself and use against his enemies." Kid leaned against a wall " The history of reapers goes back to the beginning of life. Depending on what religion you believe in of course, but basically the beginning of life. Death is believed to be evil, inevitable, a part of nature, and something that happens before reincarnation. Reapers are immortals once all three sanzu lines are connected, rendering them a full reaper. Just in case your in danger, the only way to kill a reaper is with his own scythe. In the unlikely and unfortunate event where a reaper turns evil, their sanzu lines will turn red." Wow, Kid just fed me everything I need.

"Thanks Kid, that helps a lot." I put my hat back on, hysterically laughing inside.

XXXXXX

**The next day Naomi was in such a goos mood that she decided to help her "friends" before their complete and utter destruction.**

"Kid! Hey Junior wait up!" I ran up to him

"Don't call me junior!" He said extremely pissed off

"Sorry bro, I have an idea…."

"Wow, you think that will work?"

"Im sure of it!"

XXXXXX

Normal POV

"Uh hey, Soul." Naomi said

"Yea?" He said in a cool guy sorta way

"I have an idea, lets go out. On a date. And be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Um."

"Before you say anything it will be completely fake, you see I know about your little crush on Maka."

"Wha-what are you talking about! Why would I like a flat-chested girl like her!" He stuttered

"Shut up, I know and theres nothing you can do to change it, see I got soul perception and I know you like her."

"Ugh fine. So you wanna make her jealous for my sake? Why are you helping me?"

"I have my reasons, be grateful, I don't want anything in return."

"I should be cautious but, I like Maka a lot. Please don't tell anyone how uncool Im being."

"Fine by me. Now we need to act coupley and stuff. Don't take it personally but keep it to a minimum. I don't like you that much."

"How am I not supposed to take that personally?"

"Deal with it."

XXXXXX

"Maka!" Kid called

"Yea Kid?" Maka asked

"I was wondering if I could help you with something. You see I know about your crush on Soul and if we can make him jealous he would realize how symmetrical you are."

"Wow Kid, thats so nice of yo- wait who said I liked Soul?" She asked nervously.

"I did, just now."

"But-"

"Maka, stop pretending. Shall we?"

"Alright."

XXXXXX

"Did phase one work?" Naomi asked

"Sure did." Kid smiled

"Great! Since we know they're head over heels in love with each other, lets keep this dating thing down to a week or so."

"Sounds good."

"Shall we plan a party?"

"We shall!"

XXXXXX

**Everyone was surprised with the sudden party, but got over it because heck, who doesn't like a party? Soul was acting coupley with Naomi.**

"So…when did this" Liz gestured to Naomi and Soul "happen?"

"Yesterday." Naomi shrugged

"Giraffes!" Patty squealed

"Thats great and all, but a little un believable." Liz's eyes narrowed

"DONT WORRY SOUL, YOUR GREAT GOD BELIEVES YOU!" Black Star yelled

"Shut the hell up!" Naomi got up and kicked Black Star in the lower regions. Soul winced and Liz laughed with Patty while Tsubaki looked shocked.

"Your god is in great pain." Black Star said with a hoarse voice.

"Your not my god!" Naomi kicked him again (Same place, sorry to all you guys out there.) but this time Black Star went down for good.

"Thats better!" Naomi went to sit down

"Soul, if you break her heart I think you should have like fifty body guards. Naomi grinned

"Damn right you should." She agreed

"Wheres Maka and Kid?" Soul asked trying to change the subject

"Here." Everyone turned around to see Kid with his arm around Maka. They both sat down on the floor and ate some pizza. Kid winked at Naomi when no one was looking and Naomi winked back.

"Seems we have to couples." Tsubaki said. Liz looked furious, as did Soul. When Maka saw Soul and Naomi she looked pretty similar.

"Jelly, mate?" Naomi asked. Everyone turned to her. She frowned confused, then covered her mouth realizing what had just happened.

"Uh Naomi what was that?" Kid asked

"I um-"

"Are you british?" Soul interrupted. Naomi rubbed the back of her neck and nodded slightly.

"Haha! Thats so hot!" Soul fist pumped. Naomi blushed while Kid and Maka frowned.

"No I am not jelly, mate!" Liz shouted trying to fake an accent but failed horribly. Naomi opened her mouth to correct Liz but Kid interrupted.

"Naomi may I speak with you outside." Naomi shrugged and went outside.

"Your making Soul like you! Thats not the plan!" He yell-whispered

"Im not making him like me! Calm down! Lets get back inside this is suspicious." Kid opened the door for Naomi then followed behind.

"So, what is so important you had to talk outside?" Maka asked

"Yea I wanna know that too." Soul crossed him arms

"Nothing important, love." Naomi reassuring him. Soul apparently liked being called "love".

"Onto the partying." Kid said

**All night Kid and Naomi tried their best to make the other's date jealous. Unfortunately, they succeeded. Kid had just attempted to kiss Maka.**

"Kid you jerk!" Soul yelled tackling Kid and throwing punches.

"Wow." I said

"Soul what are you doing stop it!" Maka screamed, she turned to Naomi. " Do something!" Naomi sighed and broke them up.

"Kid, you can stop pretending now. Ill stop too." Everyone looked at them throughly confused. Naomi turned to Maka and Soul.

"As we have just proven, you both like each other. Now kiss her before you lose your adrenaline."

"You like me?" Maka asked Soul

"Heh yea." Soul blushed a little. Maka smiled. Soul leaned in and Maka followed. Soon the distance between them closed for a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered. Kid and Naomi high-fived.

"So you two planned this?" Soul asked

"Guilty as charged." Naomi said without her accent

"As am I" Kid shrugged

"Well now that you've helped us get together, the least we can do is tell you two to date." Maka smiled. Naomi and Kid looked at each other then started laughing hysterically. Not the reaction they expected. Naomi laughed so hard she fell on her knees, causes her hat to fall off. Everyone gasped. She calmed herself down after a while and explained.

"You know how we had that dad crisis a while back, well Lord Death is mine."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted

"Are you deaf or did I not just tell you." Naomi said annoyed. "Hey Kid I gotta go. Seeya later bro!" She said exiting. Everyone looked at Kid.

"What?" he asked

XXXXXX

Alright my anonymous readers and awesome reviewers! Now is the time for randomness! At this very moment scream: "An octopus ate my toes!" After, gasp and shout: "Oh my god, IM PREGNANT!" (Still applies if your a guy) Thank you for reading, please review. Those of you who do my little bit of randomness please review saying you did and receive a virtual hug and cookie. Heres the cast signing off…

**Liz: What the heck…thats a lot to take in…**

**Soul: Tell me about it.**

**Black Star: *groans waking up* What I miss?**

**Tsubaki: *Tells Black Star everything* **

**Black Star: WHAT! YOUR GOD DIDNT KNOW THIS!**

**Maka: Maka….CHOP!**

**Soul: *grabs Maka and they start makin out***

**Me: *walks in* Aw gross *Slaps both of em* GET A DAMN ROOM**

**Kid: *grabs me and kisses me* Happy? **

**Me: Um…hope you enjoyed… sorry for this end randomness...*Faints***

Yours Truly,

MysticLion ^_^*


	14. Chapter 14: Exposed

Chapter 14: Exposed

OMG! YOU REVIEWERS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!

**MiniKirio: No way, me too!**

**Valerie Michaelis: Um, interesting reaction, here it is!**

**alice: Yes, it was very "cool" wasn't it?**

I love you guys, please enjoy this chapter of The Demon Within. Take it away Soul Eater cast!

Disclaimer:

Kid: MysticLion doesn't own Soul Eater

Me: I would say that its sad I don't, but its really not. You don't know how much I would screw that up. *smiles* Onto the story!

XXXXXX

_No recap this time. Its unnecessary. _

XXXXXX

Normal POV

_Naomi washed the white hair dye that made up the sanzu lines off her head. _

_"We sure fooled them." She said_

_"We sure did." Kid grabbed her and they fell into a kiss-_

"LIZ!" Maka shouted

"What!" she yelled

"That is so not whats going on and you know it!"

"For all we know it is!"

"They're siblings and thats that!"

"Well if Kid isn't with her then where is he!"

"He's with Lord Death!"

"Oh."

XXXXXX

Naomi's POV

Yet another truth or dare party? Whats wrong with Kid. These parties are starting to get just a bit annoying. Oh well, I guess I gotta go.

_Eight O' Clock_

Kid spun the bottle and it landed on me. He's been staring at me coldly all night, whats his deal.

"Truth or Dare" he said

"Uh, truth." I said

"Did you do everything my father told me you did or not?" My heart stopped. He actually had the guts to tell Kid? Bravo father, bravo. I just stared at him.

"Kid what are you talking about?" Liz asked

"Yea, what did she do?" Maka said

"According to my father Naomi is a fire demon who wants to kill him." Everyone gasped then looked at me. Way to go Kid. I sighed.

"Yeah its true, anything else you need to know?" Immediately after, as if it were planned, everyone stood up. All the weapons turned into weapons and the meisters caught them. Everyone aimed at me. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Oh no, are the one star meisters going to hurt me?" I said acting scared then smiled and put my hands down. "Please, save yourselves the energy and Ill just leave." I stood up, but as soon as I did someone knocked me out.

XXXXXX

I woke up tied to some chair. It was dark. From what I could tell I was in a sort of basement.

"Hey, anyone out there?" I asked. The lights turned on…I was in…a dunk tank. Everyone but Kid was stand in front of me with a baseball.

"Are you freaking kidding me? What are you guys, five?" I laughed. Then Kid walked up the small stairs and opened the glass door.

"Ive been told water and fire don't mix." He said. I looked down. _Crap_.

"Ok, what do you think is stopping me from escaping?" I asked.

"Your not a full fire demon yet." How on earth could he know that! "My father told me in order for a fire demon to fully have its powers it must kill someone. You have not."

"How would you know that."

"I know you."

"No you don't."

"Ill tell you what. If you behave Ill take you down from the dunk tank and into that chair over there." he pointed to a plastic chair in the room.

"Alright, Ill behave." He untied me and led me to the chair where he put cuffs on my hands and feet.

"What do you think my feet are gonna do?" I asked him

"Cant take any chances." he said. I groaned

"What is it that you want exactly?"

"Answers. I told you everything you need to kill my father unintentionally, so your gonna tell me how to kill you."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't…" he took a glass of water and threw it on my arm.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. Having water on a fire demon is like putting fire on a person. It burns like hell.

"Alright fine! Ill tell you whatever. A fire demon cant turn a human into its own kind without the human being completely controlled by the turner. It has no self control. Unlike me, you see I was born half fire demon so technically I am in control. Despite your beliefs I am very strong."

"Your not a full fire demon so you cant be that bad."

"Thats true, I am not one, but Im just as tricky." I winked then ran. The whole time I was talking my handcuffs were melting off without them noticing. I ran up the stairs and out the door. I ran down the street, and made a turn. Thats where I stopped dead in my tracks.

"No…" I whispered. It took only seconds for everyone to catch up to me but they stopped too when they saw what I saw. Joseph and…_Jane_.

"What the hell are you doing here with her! Dammit Joey what is she doing here!" I yelled at him

"Despite what you believe we need her, she's a valuable asset." Jane smiled at me.

"Who are they." Maka asked me from behind.

"Not that I should tell you but, my brother and sister." Kid's eyes narrowed "Hey I got more siblings, is that so hard to believe."

"Hey moron, if you don't accept me Ill just kill you here and now." Jane snickered

"Its not a fair fight." I said

"Then Ill let your friends help you."

"I meant for you, Joseph you may help Jane." Jane snarled and ran at me. I dodged and tripped her. She did a flip to balance herself out.

"Nice try." She said. Joseph was just standing there, letting us fight.

"Just like old times, I cant hurt you, but you cant touch me." I smiled "Thats about to change." I ran at her and she tried to dodge but I reached for my gun…it wasn't there! While I was freaking out mentally she kicked me in the stomach.

"Your right, it did change." she smirked

"Where the hell is my gun." I looked at Kid who was smiling with it. I grabbed it from him and grumbled something about stupid brothers.

"I feel like we should be using this opportunity to capture Naomi." Liz whispered to Kid.

"No, let them fight." he said

I threw Jane into the nearest lamp post and advanced. I put my foot on her throat.

"So, you call this your best?" I ask. I look at her and she smiles.

"CRAP!" I jump up just in time and land right behind the real Jane.

"Using magic is so unfair!" I said. She turned around.

"Deal with it." She ran at me and I did the same. I put a gun to her head.

"I win." I say

"Not quite" she said. I look down and see she has a sword against my stomach. We both laugh.

"That was fun." She said

"Sure was. Jane meet the people trying to kill me!" I said introducing her to my "friends"

"Ah, still not on the popular side I see. Need me to take care of them for you?"

"Nah they're not threat." I place my hand on her head and absorbed Jane's power. She pushed my hand away too late.

"You didn't just-"

"I did!" I laughed

"Thats so not cool!"

"Too bad"

"Ahem." Joseph cleared his throat. "Princess, may Jane be another general?"

"Yeah Yeah ok." I waved my hand dismissively. Joseph bowed and left with Jane.

"Princess?" Kid asked

"Yeah technically Im the princess of fire demons or whatever." I said

"What!" He yelled

"Ive had enough for today, goodnight bro." I said and walked to my apartment

"What just…happened?" Kid asked everyone.

XXXXXX

"Joseph you cant just show up like that." I told him

"Yes but you are getting too close to them" he said

"Nah its fine."

"You of all people should know, a fire demons greatest weakness is love."

XXXXXX

Me: HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I WROTE THIS IN LIKE 20 MINUETS!

Joseph: Yea it was crazy.

Naomi: Your reviews give her energy to write so review more or Ill kill you!

Me: o_O Um now now Naomi no need for threats. Until next time my friends!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion ^_^


	15. Chapter 15: Swordsman

Chapter 15: The Swordsman

Hello! Sorry for not updating for a few days but I was in San Diego at my grandma's house, no wifi, and couldn't update! My apologizes for not telling you! Now the cast of Soul Eater! Enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer:**

**Soul: Its so uncool to leave your readers hanging like that**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Black Star: A BIG STAR LIKE ME WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO STUPID**

**Me *scribbles make sure black star dies in this chapter***

**Black Star: WHAT! NO WAIT IM SORRY!**

**Me: *closes notebook* too late! I may change my mind if you do the disclaimer though**

**Black Star: MysticLion DOESNT own Soul Eater!**

**Me: If i did Black Star would be either dead or less obnoxious**

**Black Star: HEY!**

**Me: ONTO THE STORY!**

**XXXXXX**

_Last time:_

_"Joseph you cant just show up like that." I told him_

_"Yes but you are getting too close to them" he said_

_"Nah its fine."_

_"You of all people should know, a fire demons greatest weakness is love."_

XXXXXX

Naomi's POV

"Lighten up Joey! Got any news?" I told him desperate to change the subject

"Well it seems the meister and scythe pair have separated from their safe school to do a mission in Italy." He answered. I thought for several minutes, then cam up with something to buy me time.

"Interesting, have someone go kill them."

"Why not kill them yourself, I mean it would be good practice." Crap, he said it.

"Um, I suppose so! Good thinking Joey, get the jet ready to depart for Italy." I got up and walked outside. This is going to be a long day. I went to the jet and we took off at an amazing speed.

XXXXXX

I sniffed the air trying to use my Soul Perception.(A/N Naomi uses her sense of smell cause she's like half crazy animal, ya know?) I smiled.

"Found you…" I let my nails turn into claws, my eyes turn to fire, and my teeth sharpen and grow into fangs. I took off running and found myself in front of a gothic building. Maka then opened the doors and walked inside. I snuck inside and hid behind one of the pews. The boy that was standing there all of a sudden had some muscular thing coming out of his back. They started to fight. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, something about doors and inward. Thats when the creepy boy with the thing coming out of his back brought his sword down on Maka. My eyes widened as Soul jumped in front and took the blow. One down, one to go. The swordsman was about to get Maka next, Hell no, thats my kill pinky! I ran in and blocked the blow with my gun. The boy seemed surprised. I turned around and gave a wide grin to Maka, who also looked quite surprised. Buckle up, Im only getting started. I then threw my gun in the air and it stopped mid air, and was covered by a blinding light. I reached up and pulled a double edged black sword decorated with a gold and red dragon spiraling around the sword's blade.

"Not so fast pinky. If anyones killing them, that would be me." I took a fencing position to confuse him, it worked, then ran at him attacking like crazy. He stumbled backwards mumbling something about not knowing how to deal with girls with swords. I scoffed and and kicked him so hard he flew into the doors, knocked them down, and skidded outside.

"I don't know how to deal with stars flying around my head…" he mumbled before passing out. I decided to keep my sword a sword and turned the gun holster into a scabbard then put the sword back in its place. I went over to Maka who was cradling Soul. She flinched when I came over.

"Come on, lets get Soul to the infirmary." I told her. She looked confused but agreed and I took them to the DWMA on my awesome jet.

XXXXXX

We arrived at the DWMA and Maka helped me carry Soul. I didn't need help but she wouldn't let him go. Thats when I felt it. A tiny reading but still I sensed it. I sniffed the air for a better sense of what it was. Looks like a powerful witch with Soul protect sent that swordsman. I smirked and helped Soul to the infirmary.

XXXXXX

"What is she doing here! YOUR GOD DOES NOT APPROVE!" Black Star shouted

"I have to agree. I don't think after what you told us was true you should be hanging out here." Kid said, but he looked pained. Liz on the other hand glared me to death.

"Got something to say?" I asked her

"Just get out." she glared daggers at me again

"Happy to oblige." I turned to walk away

"Wait!" I heard someone yell. I turned back around to see Maka running towards me. Even when she got close she didn't stop running, I gave her a confusing look but she just tackled me with a hug anyways.

"Ow!" I yelled

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you.." she kept saying. I pushed her off of me and dusted off my clothes.

"I meant what I said. No one kills any of you but me." I lied. She just smiled like she knew I was lying.

"Of course thats why." I frowned then was tackled by a huge from Patty.

"Bye bye giraffe." she said. That was it, the last straw. I couldn't hold it in anymore. She just reminded me of her SO much. It hurt and I began to sob, confusing everyone but I just sat against the wall. I put my head in my hands and balled my eyes out. All the bottled up sadness from what happened poured out.

_Your the best Naomi!_

No, I couldn't even save you.

_I love you! Your my hero!_

Im no hero, in fact im the opposite.

_Don't let mom get to you, we will always have each other!_

I smiled at that. We both didn't know that, both making promises.

"Ahem." Kid cleared his throat jarring me out of my memories. I wiped my face and stood up.

"Im sorry for that scene, guess Im not as scary now…Bye." I started to walk away but someone caught my arm. I turned around to see Patty looking up at me. _Crap…_

"Why'd I make you cry?" she asked tilting her head innocently, just like she did when she used to play with me. A tear streamed down my cheek.

"Its nothing." I stared at her for a long time, then on impulse just hugged her. I guess it made Liz uncomfortable cause she yanked Patty out of my grasp. "Sorry again." I mumbled and this time no one stopped me when I walked away. I cant just break down like that! GET A GRIP NAOMI! I shook my head and went home.

"Uh Naomi, you have a visitor." Joseph said

"Not now." I started walking away

"But its a new general, maybe I mean. She wants to join us."

"Fine, send her in." I wiped my face, calmed down, and put my serious face on. A woman walked in with blonde hair. She wore a hoodie with snakes coming out of it.

"And who might you be?" I asked already knowing she was the witch who owned the swordsman.

"Medusa."

XXXXXX

Sorry, it might be boring or whatever but this chapter sets up all my ideas! You will get over my lame writing next chapter!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion O_O*


	16. Chapter 16: The Plan: Part 1

Chapter 16: The Plan

HELLO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I had some writers block but I cleared it. I want to say I made a lot of age mistakes. Here are the ages:

**Liz, Kid, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Naomi: 15!**

**Patty: 13**

**Joseph: 20**

**Jane: 17**

Haven't done this in a while…Onto the comments:

**ShadowSpirit3855:** Well he's not really a player, just Naomi's opinion. Lord Death isn't like Spirit…but Spirit could be rubbing off on him….lol just kidding…maybe.

**Guest:** No problem and I did :D

CAST OF SOUL EATER, GO!

**Disclaimer:**

**Soul: HAHAHAHA! NAOMI YOUR SO UNCOOL CRYING LIKE THAT!**

**Naomi: I don't do "Naomi Chops" I get straight to it and kill whoever is pissing me off, wanna see how or are you gonna SHUT UP!**

**Soul: *Shuts up***

**Me: Naomi I cant have you killing Soul…..yet.**

**Soul: Whats that supposed to mean!**

**Me: Umm….*takes off running**

**Everyone but Naomi: *takes off after the author***

**Me: Naomi! Disclaimer!**

**Naomi: MysticLion doesn't own Soul Eater. Run MysticLion, RUN!**

XXXXXX

_Last time:_

_"But its a new general, maybe I mean. She wants to join us." _

_"Fine, send her in." I wiped my face, calmed down, and put my serious face on. A woman walked in with blonde hair. She wore a hoodie with snakes coming out of it._

_"And who might you be?" I asked already knowing she was the witch who owned the swordsman._

_"Medusa."_

XXXXXX

Naomi's POV

"Medusa huh? Fought Percy lately?" I asked

"What?" she said clearly confused

"Nothing. So your the one who commands the demon sword huh?" She then looked surprised I knew such things.

"Yes. I would like to be your general. I have infiltrated the DWMA as the school nurse."

"Interesting. Yes you may be my general but if you step an inch out of line, Joseph here will have to take care of you." I threatened.

"I wont. Thank you." She gave a huge grin that frankly creeped me out a bit.

The next day i headed over to the DWMA.

XXXXXX

Normal POV

Soul Made a "cool" recovery the next day

"What happened yeaterday? She just broke down and cried like that." Kid thought "I thought she was stronger than that."

"What the hell was she thinking hugging my sister like that!" Liz raged

"Its alright sis!" Patty smiled

"Its not alright!"

"If I may, she looked pained and well broken at the time. Patty did you do something to make her act like that?" Kid asked. All eyes were on Patty.

"Nope. Its my own personal thing." A voice said from behind.

"Naomi?" Kid whispered. Everyone turned to Naomi.

"WHY YOU- I AM GONNA KILL YOU FOR _TOUCHING_ MY SISTER!" Liz yelled running at Naomi. She punched her in the gut. Naomi didn't even try to resist, she just sat there coughing.

"I guess I deserved that." she said in a hoarse voice then cleared her throat.

"Why did you hug Patty, were all a bit confused why you cried too." Kid asked. She lowered her head and sat her elbow on her knee.

"Its a very very long story, one I don't wanna tell cause it has our stupid father in it. Damn him…" she spat

"Why do you hate him so much! What did he do to you!" Kid yelled feeling the need to defend his father.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Then he just…..he killed her." Naomi put her hand on her face

"What? Who?"

"Suri."

-**FLASHBACK NAOMI'S POV-**

I don't know where to go. I gotta hide, but where? I ran and dove into the bush when I heard footsteps. Someone grabbed my hand.

"Found You!" she screamed

"Haha! Suri your so good at this!" I smiled "Catch me if you can!" I took off running. At the time I was 10. Suri was 8.

"No fair I already caught you!" She ran after me. My little sister was the world to me. Unlike Jane and Joseph Suri was my full sibling. We used to play everyday and she always stood up for me when mom or Jane were being rude. Suri's real name is Jezebeth, like my mom but her nickname is Suri; which is what I call her.

"Jezebeth come here." My mom called. This is how it started. They talked for a bit, it resulted in tears. My mom sent Suri to go live with our dad, Lord Death. We said our goodbyes and that was the end of it. A week later my mom comes running to me in tears saying Dad killed Suri. Overwhelmed with rage I trained till I was a cold blooded murderer, all that work for Suri is wearing off. Cause of them.

**-END OF KINDA FLASHBACK, STILL NAOMI POV THOUGH!-**

"Who is Suri?" I gritted my teeth at Kid's question.

"My now dead little sister! Our father had a third child, and when my mother sent her to live with him he killed her!" I shouted

"My father would never do anything like that!" he retorted

"Thats what you think. You'd be surprised at the things he's hiding from you." His eyes widened and he stepped back.

"What do you know." he asked

"Nothing I am ever going to tell you. I just came over to say why I broke down like that. Excuse me for having feelings." It wasn't right for me to have feelings. At least not ones like sadness or remorse.

"One more thing." I took out my sword and lunged for Kid's face, missing but making a scratch. I smiled.

"Liz, Patty!" he yelled while I lunged again.

"Right!" they transformed and he started shooting at me.

"Maka, what does Naomi's soul look like." He asked. Why is he asking that?

"Its small. A little too small." she replied. Black Star was holding Tsubaki in chain scythe mode.

"Oh, how forgetful I am! Soul Protect, release." I laughed as Maka gave a confusing expression.

"I don't see it anymore." she said

"Why don't we take this outside." I used a little spell that my step dad taught me to blow them all outside with a gust of wind. Maka gasped

"You see it now?" I said walking slowly towards them. My soul is the size of the DWMA, while my father's is of all of Death City.

"How…your soul…its pulsing." Maka said. That ones new. "Its getting bigger and smaller, but only slightly."

"Well haven't heard that one before, guess its due to my abilities. I can absorb one's soul and add it's strength to my own!"

"Thats impossible!" Kid yelled

"Why don't you find out." I ran up to him and placed my hand on his head long enough to absorb his power before he kicked me away.

"Her soul size increased!" Maka said

"See what I tell you?" I smiled again, but this smile didn't belong to me. It belonged to someone insane. I gotta stop this before…too late! I yelped in pain and toppled over gripping each side of my head.

"Ru-Run!" I managed before I changed. Pure blood thirst washed over me as I changed into my demon form. This time I stayed partially human. Like a werewolf or something. I let out a roar and ran at them on all fours. I threw Kid into the nearest wall and threw Maka back inside the DWMA. Why'd I do that! Now she can run and get help! Do I want her too? I shook away those thoughts and stabbed Black Star with my claws. _Blood_. I see blood, a weird feeling washes over me. A feeling of remorse that I shouldn't feel. I toppled over in pain again but this time returning to normal. I stood there, hands on my knees hunched over panting. I looked at the damage I caused.

"Not….again." I huffed and tried to walk but the transformations drained me of my power. I fell down flat on my face. I stood up again and limped over to Kid. His weapons transformed back blocking me way.

"Get away from him." Liz said harshly

"Bad giraffe…" Patty frowned

"Im…Im…sorry." I coughed up some blood and fell backwards. I felt so dizzy. This is why I needed to buy myself time. I managed to stay awake and sit up. I looked at Liz and Patty.

"Please…Im sorry." I coughed up more blood and looked down at my stomach. A blade? There was a blade in my stomach! I pushed it out and turned around weakly to see who it was. Maka was wielding Soul.

"I cant…..breathe." I mumbled gasping for air. I guess this is the end of the line. Transforming without being a full fire demon does a lot of damage to your body and can result in death. That time in the infirmary, trying to kill myself. Must have been the demon me warning me to hurry up and kill someone. I kept gasping and no one moved. I guess they're trying to decide wether or not I was faking.

"Aren't…..you gonna….finish me off" I wheezed. I stood up, painfully if I may add, everyone took a step back. I just limped down the steps of the DWMA determined to find Joseph. No….I feel dizzy again! Not the time to pass out on the stairs. Aw crap.

XXXXXX

Kid's POV

I woke up and saw a very bloody and weak Naomi limping down the stairs. I wasn't hurt that bad, just knocked out. I saw her stop mid-way and start to fall forward. My eyes widened. She just fell down the stairs. I ran down to go check on her ignoring the shouts of my friends. I shook Naomi. She wasn't breathing.

"Hey, Naomi wake up!" I yelled. Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki joined him at the bottom of the stairs.

"What the hell have you done to my sister!" I heard someone very very very angry yell. I looked up. _Crap._

XXXXXX

Well that was…..interesting wouldn't you say? R&R!

Yours Truly,

MysticLio


	17. Chapter 17: The Plan: Part 2

Chapter 17: The Plan: Part 2

Hey hey! Sorry I couldn't update, didn't have access to my comp! Anyways, Go cast of Soul Eater! ENJOY :)

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Kid, will you do the honors**

**Kid: Why don't you?**

**Me: I still gotta run from Soul….oh crap here he comes! *takes off***

**Soul: GET BACK HERE!**

**Kid: MysticLion doesn't own Soul Eater. *sighs* onto the story.**

**XXXXXX**

_Last time:_

_I ran down to go check on her ignoring the shouts of my friends. I shook Naomi. She wasn't breathing._

_"Hey, Naomi wake up!" I yelled. Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki joined him at the bottom of the stairs._

_"What the hell have you done to my sister!" I heard someone very very very angry yell. I looked up. Crap._

XXXXXX

Kid's POV

"Umm hi Joseph…" I said cautiously

"Hi Joseph? Is that all you can say! Look at Naomi! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" He yelled

"I don't know ok! Naomi knocked me out and then when I woke up she was at the bottom of the stairs!" I yelled back. He was kinda pissing me off, to even suggest I would do something like this! Then I looked up at his face….it looked like he already knew what happened before I told him…

XXXXXX

Joseph's POV

When Kid told me what really happened I have to admit, it crossed my mind as a possible situation. Thats why I came over here…

**-ZOMG A FLASHBACK!-**

I paced the hallway waiting for Naomi to come back. I know I shouldn't be worried, she can take care of herself. I sat down on the nearest chair and started to think. If Naomi has to fight that could be bad….she hasn't killed anyone. It could cause a lot of strain to her body. Not even Naomi would be that reckless, however if provoked she doesn't know how to control herself! GOD NO! I dashed out of the house and ran as fast as I could to the DWMA. Please be ok Naomi….

**-END OF KINDA POINTLESS FLASHBACK (Sorry)-**

As I thought about her injuries I got an idea. Naomi wont like it when she wakes up but it will keep her alive.

"What are all of you standing there for! Im sure you have some nurse in there that can help!" I shouted at them. They started to scramble to carry Naomi up the steps. I guess I look kinda scary. Thats when I saw it, there was a wound in Naomi's stomach that looked like a blade had pierced her. Naomi is too quick….they must have done that when she was weak and dying! I trembled with anger.

"Whats wrong?" Kid asked and everyone stopped. I cant control it! Fire started to form around my clenched fists. They all took a step back.

"That wound….the wound in the stomach….who stabbed her." I said trying to stay calm. I could feel the fire dying down a bit as I tried to relax. Everyone looked around at each other but no one confessed. 'Damn idiots…' I thought as the fire turned blue and grew **(A/N Rhymes…lol**).

"The more you delay the worse this fire is going to get. The madder I get the worse your deaths will be!" I threatened. "If you don't want me to stop holding back then I suggest you STOP STALLING AND TELL ME WHO THE HELL STABBED MY SISTER DAMN IT!" Everyone turned to the brown haired girl and the white haired boy, maybe not on purpose but at least I knew. The fire died.

"Everyone but you two take her to the nurses office." They didn't move and just were staring at me. "NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I could feel my eyes turning into mini suns. They did as I asked. When they were gone I calmed completely. Unfortunately the guilty two didn't.

"Touch Maka and your dead. You saw what happened to your sister." the boy said

"Soul, you couldn't say anything dumber in this situation could you?" The girl said

"Alright so your Maka and your Soul." I asked and they nodded. I nodded back and sat on a step, apparently my calmness confused them.

"Confused?" I said voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah." Soul said

"I just wanted to tell you something alone, I don't want to kill you….maybe a little but I wont." I explained. "Onto what I wanted to say. My sister is not a full fire demon. In order to become one, you must kill someone. Naomi doesn't have the heart, she'll deny this but its true. Changing into a fire demon whilst not a full one causes serious damage. In fact using any powers causes damage. At the time you decided to stab my sister she was dying fast, not only did you wound her when she was down, which is very heartless If I may add, but you sped up the dying process."

XXXXXX

**Maka's POV**

Is what he's saying true? No it cant be right…

"Look it may have seemed that way but when I attacked she was going towards Kid, it looked like she was attacking." I explained. The man shook his head.

"Naomi has the tendency to apologize to her victims. Its weird but thats how she is. She may not say it to your face but she has her ways of apologizing. Sometimes in advance when she knows she going to do something bad." He said. So that means she put Soul and I together as an apology?

"Lets go see how Naomi is doing." He said and started walking up the stairs.

XXXXXX

Normal POV (Two more switches…Sorry)

Kid sat in the waiting chair as he wondered what was going on outside. The nurse came inside. He stood.

"Hi, I'm filling in for nurse Medusa. My name is Stheno." **(A/N Whoever tells me who she is first gets a cookie!)** The woman said.

"Oh…alright." He said sitting back down as she went to treat Naomi. The door opened and Joseph, Maka, and Soul came in. Everyone sighed in relief. Liz grabbed Maka and was probably interrogating her while Joseph sat next to Kid. The nurse turned to them.

"Im sorry theres nothing I can do." the nurse said

After twenty minuets of awkward silence Joseph stood and asked everyone to leave him and his sister alone. They all hesitated but complied. As the nurse was about to leave he called her back just in case. Kid hesitated the most but eventually left.

XXXXXX

Kid's POV

Its been fifteen minuets! She was my sister too! I wonder why Im not more distraught….Then I heard a crash and screams. They stopped and I saw blood splatter against the window in the door. The nurse! I tried opening the door but it was jammed shut. I rammed into it with all my strength and finally got it open. But I wish I didn't as soon as I had….because what I saw.

"…Naomi?" I asked a bit scared. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

What I saw…was Naomi hunched over the nurses dead body….with blood dripping from her mouth.

XXXXXX

Yay Dramatic! R&R!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion ^_^


End file.
